Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche
by Ayumaik
Summary: Desde el principio de los tiempos, varias especies han convivido junto a los humanos en las sombras. Entre ellas los Cárpatos, seres de la noche, bebedores de sangre y buscadores de su compañer@ etern@, quién será la luz de su oscuridad. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

"Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche"

Este fic está basado en los libros de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan ^_^ yo he cogido los personajes de Naruto y he hecho un mejunje raro ja ja ja

Contiene OOC de los personajes, osea que les cambiaré la personalidad según me venga bien ja ja ja ja eso es lo bueno de que sea mi fic ja ja ja

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola a tods, como podréis ver soy nueva en esto, es el primer fic que escribo, así que no sé que podrá salir de aquí ji ji ji ^_^

Sólo espero que les guste y que no se me de tan mal ToT

Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer este fic.

Mucho besos *o*

_**Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche**_

**Capítulo 1 **

"**Gris existencia"**

_ Al principio de los tiempos, convivían diferentes especies junto a los humanos sin ser descubiertos. Entre ellas se encontraban: los Cárpatos, seres de la noche, bebedoras de sangre, capaces de controlar la naturaleza, cambiar de forma y poseedores de la vida eterna; los Hombres Lobo, los Hombres Zorro y lo Jaguares, cambiaformas, longevos y muy fuertes; y por último los Magos, poseedores de gran conocimiento y longevidad._

_ Al pasar el tiempo, la población de dichas especies fue menguando, algunas desaparecieron, a otras se les perdió el rastro y otras están a punto de desaparecer... Siempre a espalda de los humanos, quienes son incapaces de comprender lo "diferente" a ellos._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras se deslizaba por las callejuelas de ese pueblo, sentía el gélido aire golpearle, _"tan gélido como mi interior" _pensó, tenía que reconocerlo, ya la oscuridad en él era demasiado grande, tenía que luchar con su mounstro interior desde que se alzaba, en el ocaso, hasta que dormía el sueño de su gente, al alba. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, de esa monótona existencia, tan gris, tan fría... Y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar, cuando su mundo había estado plagado de colores y emociones, ya no quedaba nada en su alma. Sólo su honor y la lealtad hacia su príncipe lo hacían seguir adelante. Pero ya no era suficiente, iría a ver a su príncipe, llevaría a cabo su última misión y después buscaría el amanecer. Para un cárpato como él, el amanecer significaba la muerte, el descanso eterno.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a las puertas de la mansión de su príncipe, en las montañas de los Cárpatos. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver tras ellas a un hombre alto, fuerte, de piel blanca, pelo negro largo, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta baja, ojos tan oscuros como la noche y bajo ellos una pronunciadas ojeras.

- Bienvenido ototo.- dijo el hombre frente a él, mientras se hacía a un lado dejándole paso.

- Gracias Itachi.- y ahí estaba él, frente a su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Su hermano llevaba en este mundo unos doscientos años más que él y aún seguía en pie y al parecer dispuesto a seguir. Si hubiera tenido emociones, se habría sentido frustrado y enojado al ver cómo su hermano continuaba y él estaba ya a punto de escoger el descanso eterno. Pero no, no sentía nada en absoluto.

- El príncipe te espera en su despacho privado.- después de estas palabras Itachi desapareció.

En el camino que recorría hacia su príncipe, vio un espejo antiguo colgado en una de las paredes, se paró frente a él y se observó. Allí estaba él, alto, fuerte, con una piel tan pálida como la nieve, pelo negro, de punta por detrás con dos mechones largos enmarcando su cara y cómo no, esos profundos ojos negros. Sin duda su parecido con su hermano era innegable. Todos los Uchihas se parecían, de eso no le cabía duda.

Tocó la puerta frente a él y escuchó un "adelante". Respiró profunda y lentamente, Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de recibir la última misión de su existencia. Y con ese pensamiento entró en la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Qué les ha parecido? espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, para saber qué tal, para mi es importante saber su opinión. Gracias.

3


	2. Chapter 2

"Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche"

Este fic está basado en los libros de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan ^_^ yo he cogido los personajes de Naruto y he hecho un mejunje raro ja ja ja

Contiene OOC de los personajes, osea que les cambiaré la personalidad según me venga bien ja ja ja ja eso es lo bueno de que sea mi fic ja ja ja

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche**_

**Capítulo 2**

"**Última misión"**

Frente a él, se encontraba el pilar de su gente, el que los mantenía a todos unidos, el más poderoso de los Cárpatos, el que… ¿estaba leyendo un libro guarro? Sasuke, rodó los ojos, sin duda había cosas que sobrepasaban su comprensión. Cómo el hecho que su príncipe, fuera un pervertido sin vergüenza alguna, un impuntual reconocido y un pasota exasperante. Suerte que a él le daba igual todo, por que sino estaría histérico todo el tiempo.

- Hola Sasuke, me alegro de verte.- le dijo sonriendo, su príncipe, Kakashi Hatabe, un hombre, bastante alto, fuerte, de pelo gris en punta algo inclinado y ojos negros.

- Kakashi.- se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. Después se acercó y ambos se cogieron del brazo, saludándose como los guerreros que eran.

- Vaya Sasuke, se te ve muy bien. Toma asiento, antes que nada. ¡Ah! Y toma esto.- en esos momentos Kakashi le tendió un paquete con un lazo. Y tomó asiento.

Sentado frente al príncipe, abrió el paquete que tenía en sus manos, sin duda al príncipe se le había ido la cabeza ¿para qué quería él una copia del Icha Icha que leía el príncipe? Alzo una ceja y miró a Kakashi.

- Je je je je ese libro es una maravilla, seguro que anima hasta un muerto ja ja ja ja.- eran cosas suyas o ¿el príncipe estaba desvariando?

- Te recuerdo Kakashi, que yo no tengo una compañera o compañero, así que no siento nada en absoluto. Este regalo no tiene sentido. De todas maneras. ¿Para qué me has mandado a llamar? -cuanto antes supiera su misión, antes la cumpliría y eso significaba poder acabar con todo ya. Más de mil años de un mundo en tonos grises y sin emociones, lo habían agotado. Quería abandonarlo siendo un honorable hombre de los Cárpatos y no un vil no muerto sediento de sangre.

El semblante de Kakashi pasó a uno serio rápidamente. Sacó unos documentos que tenía en un cajón y los puso sobre la mesa.

- Sasuke, la misión que voy a encomendarte es de suma importancia. Sabes que antiguamente los Cárpatos tenían alianzas con los hombres lobo, los hombres zorro, los jaguares y los magos. Y también que se disolvieron cuando los magos iniciaron la guerra ¿verdad? – el semblante de Kakashi cada vez era más serio.

- ¿A qué viene todo eso? – era evidente que conocía la historia, era uno de los antiguos ¿A qué estaba jugando Kakashi? Sino fuera el príncipe se metería en su mente y sacaría toda la información él mismo, sin extraños rodeos.

Después de una pausa, Kakashi continuó.- lo que viene a continuación es una información que pocos saben. Sólo Itachi y Obito la conocen y ahora tú.- después de recostarse en el respaldo de su asiento continuó, frente a la oscura mirada de Sasuke.- Hace un par de años, tras una serie de encuentros con varios de los representantes de los cambiaformas, llegamos nuevamente a un pacto. De respeto y ayuda mutua. Ellos al igual que nosotros están en peligro de extinguirse.- tras estas palabras su gesto se agrió. Para un príncipe era muy duro ver cómo su gente desaparecía y no lograr salvarles de la extinción a la que estaban destinados.

Esta noticia sin duda, asombró a Sasuke ¿Habían vuelto a los pactos? Creía que los cambiaformas los veían como seres malditos, cuyo final era convertirse en vampiros sedientos de sangre y de dolor ajeno.

- Si eso te asombra, espera a oír el resto Sasuke. He recibido un aviso de los hombres lobo y los hombres zorro. Al parecer les están atacando. Y lo más sorprendente que son de los suyos los que lo hacen. De la noche a la mañana, algunos de ellos se vuelven locos, sedientos de sangre y violencia. Piensan que hay vampiros detrás del asunto y no sólo vampiros, sino que también… magos.

¿Magos? ¿Había dicho magos? Eso era… - imposible, Kakashi. Eso es imposible. Los magos desaparecieron hace más de quinientos años. En la guerra… - fue interrumpido por la voz de Kakashi en su mente "_lo sé Sasuke, lo sé. Pero al parecer quedaron algunos y han vuelto_".- ¿Cómo saben que hay magos de por medio?

- Vieron a uno de ellos. Intentó entran en el pueblo de Konoha, la villa de los hombres zorro, los Kyubi. Al parecer quería hacerse con la piedra azul sagrada. Consiguieron detenerle, pero no acabar con él. Y es ahí donde entras tú Sasuke. Irás a Konoha y ayudarás a nuestros aliados a acabar con los vampiros y el mago. Eres de nuestros mejores cazadores, Sasuke, cuento contigo para que acabes con la amenaza.- dicho esto Kakashi le entregó los papeles que había puesto encima de la mesa.- Aquí tienes la información necesaria.

Sasuke cogió los documentos y se levantó dispuesto a irse de allí. Justo cuando estaba al lado de la puerta, la voz de Kakashi le detuvo.

- Aún no desesperes Sasuke, la mitad de tu alma está en alguna parte esperando por ti, sólo tienes que encontrarla. Buena suerte y estoy seguro que harás lo correcto. Confío en ti.- dicho esto, vio como Sasuke salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con un sonoro suspiro, volvió a sentarme en su asiento. Le dolía ver al Uchiha así, sabía que tenía intenciones de acabar pronto con su existencia y eso le dañaba. ¿Volvería a ver al Sasuke que una vez fue? ¿A aquel gruñón, orgulloso y arisco Sasuke? A su gran amigo, aquel con un sentido de la amistad y compañerismo inquebrantables, aquel que aunque quisiera esconderlo tenía un corazón de oro y sólo esperaba a la persona a la cual amaría con locura… - Sé que la encontrarás Sasuke, sólo aguanta.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Mientras dejaba os papeles encima de la mesa de su salón, calculaba cuántas noches le llevaría llegar a Konoha, si sólo paraba para alimentarse, tardaría aproximadamente unas tres noches. Suspiró, tenía que ponerse en marcha lo antes posible. Miró detenidamente su casa, esa que había sido suya desde hacía más de mil años, esta sería la última vez que la vería. Ya se había despedido de todo y todos, unas noches antes había estado con sus hermanos y la compañera de su hermano menor Sai. Si sus hermanos supieran lo que tenía intención de hacer, seguramente intentarían impedírselo, por esa razón había cerrado su mente a ellos.

Disolviéndose en niebla, salió a la oscuridad de la noche en busca de alimento, la próxima noche saldría de inmediato rumbo a Konoha.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Sin duda no lo entendía ¿Acaso los Cárpatos no eran enemigos? Entonces ¿Por qué demonios su padre les había pedido ayuda? El asombro se reflejaba perfectamente en su cara, junto al de sus hermanos mayores.

- Sé lo que estáis pensando hijos mío, pero de verdad que tengo una buena explicación para esto. Así que antes de que me volváis loco con vuestras quejas por lo menos escuchadme.- les dijo Minato Uzumaki a sus tres hijos. Menudos hijos más escandalosos tenía, sin duda quejarse era de las mejores cosas que sabían hacer.

- ¡Pero papá! – gritó su hijo menor, el cuál era exactamente igual a él a su edad, el mismo pelo rubio alborotado, los mismos ojos azul cielo, el mismo tono bronceado de piel, sólo lo diferenciaba las tres marcas que tenía en cada mejilla.

- ¡Naruto! Deja hablar a nuestro padre. Seguro que tiene una buena razón.- llamó la atención el mayor de sus hijos, Deidara.

- Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo, la verdad. Papá ¿Estás seguro que no se te aflojó alguna tuerca? – ahora era Ino, su segunda hija quién lo cuestionaba.

- No hija, no. Estoy perfectamente. Y os agradecería que me dejarais explicaros todo sin interrupción.- los miró molesto. Sin duda era muy duro ser padre.

Después de oír el resoplido de sus hijos menores y ver cómo se sentaban los tres, comenzó con su explicación.

- Hace ya un par de años, que todos los pueblos cambiaformas y los Cárpatos firmamos la paz. Y creedme, todas las leyendas referentes a los Cárpatos y los jaguares no son ciertas. Eso sólo fue invención de los magos, hace muchos siglos para enemistarnos a todos y así lograr dominarnos. Recordad que también se decían cosas horribles de los hombres lobo y de nosotros. Y cómo sabéis desde hace más de un siglo ambos pueblos se llevan a las mil maravillas.- dijo con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

- Pero papá ¿Acaso se te ha han olvidado los vampiros? ¡Esos malditos seres son Cárpatos, tebbayo! – Naruto replicó con todas sus fuerzas ¿Acaso su padre estaba ciego o qué? ¿No había visto a esas miserables criaturas hacer actos de lo más depravados?

- Naruto… - suspiró el mayor de los presentes, sin duda su hijo era un verdadero testarudo.- Un vampiro es un cárpato, que después de que la oscuridad interior que posee lo consuma, cede a su sed de sangre y emociones y mata. Pero eso sólo les ocurre a unos cuantos, aquellos que no poseen compañero o compañera y decide escoger el mal camino. Muchos son honorables y grandes hombres. No se puede juzgar a todos por unos cuántos.

- Pero… - replicó Naruto.

- ¿Acaso no conoces a ningún hombre zorro o lobo malvado? ¿Son todos buena gente? – le miró su padre.

- Sí, sí que conozco… - agachó la cabeza mientras contestaba a su padre.

- ¿Y te gustarías que nos condenaran a todos nosotros por ellos? – preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto.

- No… no sería nada justo.- lo entendía, entendía a su padre, pero es que le daban miedo. Había tenido la desgracia de toparse con un vampiro y eran aterradores. Eran muy malvados y sobretodo poderosos. Y sabía bien que todos los Cárpatos eran poderosos, sobretodo los cazadores.

Tanto Deidara como Ino, los observaban sin decir palabra… ¡Cualquiera se atrevía! Ya sabían por experiencia que meterse entre ellos cuando hablaban así, era mala idea.

- Pues eso. Dentro de unas noches llegará el cazador que han mandado para ayudarnos, y seremos nosotros, los Uzumaki, quienes lo acogerán y ayudarán en todo lo posible ¿Está claro? – al decir esto les lanzó una mirada a sus hijos que no permitía réplica.

- Sí padre.- dijeron al unísono los tres.

- Bien, recordad que somos los líderes de nuestro pueblo, así que comportaos como tales. Sobretodo tú Naruto.

- Sí padre.- y dicho esto Naruto salió de la habitación junto a sus hermanos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Algo le decía que pronto su vida se iba a complicar mucho. Y con esta sensación, fue de camino hacia donde había quedado en reunirse con sus amigos de la infancia, tal vez ellos aún no supieran la noticia.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – cuestionó un chico de cabellos castaños en punta, ojos negros, unas marcas triangulares rojas en cada mejilla y unos visibles colmillos.

- Kiba ¿Me ves con cara de broma o qué, tebbayo? – gruñó

Naruto mientras se tumbaba en la hierba. Sin duda, estar recostado con sus amigos junto al lago, en medio del bosque, era para él muy relajante. Y en esos momentos era lo más que necesitaba.

- Un cazador… - murmuró el chico pelirrojo sentado a la derecha de Naruto.

El rubio lo observó, sin duda Gaara no era muy elocuente y tampoco muy expresivo. Con esos ojos aguamarinas enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras, pelo tan rojo como la sangre y piel tan pálida como la nieve, aunque seguía creyendo que ese tatuaje con el kanji de "amor", que estaba ubicado en su frente no iba con él. Eso le iría mejor a alguien más "amoroso" ¿no? Porque su amigo tenía de "amoroso" lo que él de paciente o sea nada en absoluto.

- Vaya… esto va a ser muy interesante. Nunca he visto un cárpato ¿Serán tan fuertes como dicen? Me encantaría comprobarlo ¿A ti no, Naruto? – le decía Kiba a su rubio amigo, mientras se recostaba a su lado.

- Para serte sincero, prefiero que ni venga, tebbayo.- cada vez que pensaba en el cazador un escalofrío le recorría ¡Dios Santo! ¡Esos seres leían las mentes! Eso le desagradaba enormemente. Vale que él era predecible, pero una cosa era intuir lo que iba a hacer o lo que pensaba y otra muy distinta es que ya lo supieran de primera mano. Una de las cosas que le iba a dejar bien claro a ese cazador, era que ni se atreviera a leerle la mente al gran Naruto Uzumaki. Miembro del clan más poderoso de los kyubi y unos de los mejores guerreros.

- ¿Estás bien Naruto? – se preocupó su amigo Kiba.- Por norma general, te encanta luchar con guerreros fuertes para probarte a ti mismo. Los desafíos es lo que más te gusta, después del ramen claro.- una risita se le escapó al castaño, al recordar la "obsesión" de Naruto por el ramen. Sin duda el rubio se volvía loco por esa comida.

Eso era verdad, le encantaban los retos, sobretodo los que lo hicieran superarse a sí mismo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sin dudad era un gran guerrero Kyubi, no debía sentirse intimidado por un chupasangre más viejo que Matusalén ¡Ja! Seguro que hasta parecía una momia, se podría hacer leña con él. Naruto Uzumaki le demostraría a ese cazador que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

Tanto Kiba como Gaara, miraban extrañados a un Naruto de pie, con el puño alzado y riéndose como un maniático. Sin duda se le había aflojado alguna tuerca o había comido ramen caducado. Un suspiro salió de ambos, estabas seguros de que con la llegada del cazador, habrían muchos jaleos, especialmente por Naruto.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que su padre les había dado la noticia. Un pensativo Naruto se encontraba sentado junto al lago, con su amigo Gaara, contemplando el cielo mientras oscurecía.

- ¿Por qué crees que nosotros, los Kyubi, tenemos que hacernos cargos del cazador? – le preguntó el rubio a su amigo.- ¿Por qué no los lobos? La familia de Kiba son los líderes de los Ookami. Sí, debería ser Kiba quien lidiara con él, tebbayo.

- Mmm… supongo que será porque tu padre es más sociable que el de Kiba. Y más diplomático también.- musitó Gaara. Sí, sin duda alguna, Minato Uzumaki era un gran diplomático y además siempre conseguía caer bien. Naruto había heredado de su padre, el hecho de que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre conseguía que la gente lo quisiera. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la diplomacia, en eso el rubio menor era nulo. Primero hablaba y luego pensaba, aunque a veces lo segundo no.

Mientras ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, escucharon un ruido procedente de unos árboles, a unos metros de ellos. Al levantarse y ponerse alerta, se dieron cuenta de algo importante, había oscurecido completamente. Les habían avisado que no se podía salir de fuera de la aldea de noche. Mientras el cazador no estuviera allí y trazaran un plan, era peligroso, pues podían ser atacados.

Sus sentidos de zorro se agudizaron y clavaron su vista en el punto donde sentían la presencia. Para su sorpresa, un hombre apareció de las sombras, era alto, apuesto, de piel clara, ojos y pelo negro. Les miró y una sonrisa afloró de su rostro.

De repente Naruto sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo y para su sorpresa vio como lentamente avanzaba hacia el extraño con una sonrisa en sus labios. Algo extraño estaba pasando, tenía que pensar… ¡Demonios! Ese maldito dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba. Y entonces comprendió, clavó su mirada en el extraño y vio como este fruncía el entrecejo mirándole. Ese maldito desgraciado estaba intentando controlarles mentalmente, por eso de su dolor de cabeza. Naruto poseía unas defensas naturales, para impedir el paso a su mente, era una de las cualidades de los Uzumaki. Pero Gaara no las poseía, al igual que el resto de los Kyubi. Tenía que hacer algo, sino ese maldito haría lo que quisiera con ellos. Ignorando su fuerte dolor de cabeza, le mandó un fuerte golpe mental al extraño, dejándolo aturdido durante unos segundos. Segundos que aprovechó Naruto para estamparle un fuerte puñetazo en le cara a su pelirrojo amigo.

A causa del golpe recibido, Gaara cayó al suelo algo aturdido. Después de unos segundos, miró a su amigo, confuso ¿Por qué le había golpeado? No entendía nada. Y cuando iba a preguntarle el por qué de su acción, se detuvo. Ahora Naruto tenía la vista fija hacia delante, una vista que a diferencia de siempre, ahora se tornaba roja y fiera. Y entonces lo entendió todo, estaban en peligro.

Naruto ahora podía verlo todo con más claridad, lo que antes le había parecido un hombre apuesto, ahora era un ser famélico, con la piel gris y pegada a los huesos, ya no se veían los ojos, sólo las cuencas oscuras de estos, el pelo era gris y sucio y esa boca, con los colmillos sucios y escurriendo una baba pegajosa. Ahora sí podía distinguir ese extraño olor del principio, un olor a descomposición y a muerte que daban nauseas. No había duda, frente a ellos se encontraba un vampiro.

- Es un vampiro Gaara… y no nos dejará marchar.- dicho esto, su cuerpo empezó a cambier. Sintión como sus huesos crujían, cómo sus músculos se tensaban y cómo un frondoso pelaje le recubría. Y allí se mostró en toso su esplendor, un fabulosos zorro del tamaño de un loba, dorado y con nueve colas. Un zorro Uzumaki.

Viendo la transformación de su amigo, Gaara no se hizo esperar y él también se transormó en un zorro rojizo, del mismo tamaño que el dorado pero con una sola cola. En la mente de Gaara se oyó claramente la voz de Naruto "_¿Listo? Esto es a vida o muerte, tebbayo_" y posicionándose para la batalla, le respondió "_listo_".

Junto al lago, se podía observar cómo dos magníficos zorros iban al encuentro de un repugnante y malvado vampiro. Una cosa estaba clara, alguien perecería en este encuentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siiiiiiiiiii no lo pude evitar ji ji Kakashi de príncipe ju ju ju menudo príncipe que les he puesto, pobres cárpatos juas juas juas me encanta este personaje *o*

Y cómo no, Minato siempre lider, eso sí le cambié el apellido, pero es me gusta que Naruto tenga el Uzumaki, así que Minato... a aguantarse ^_^ ja ja ja

Muchas gracias a **honki**: como vez este capítulo es más largo ^_^ji ji ji el anterior me quedó supercorto…y sí es sasunaru, aún no sé si pondré más parejas…muchos besos; y a **Himeo Sakura Hamasaki**: *o* gracias por comentar aquí también y en amor yaoi *o* me alegra que te guste la historia ^///^ espero que siga así ^_^; a ambos gracias por vuestros previews *o*

Espero sus reviews please *o*

10


	3. Chapter 3

"Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche"

Este fic está basado en los libros de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan ^_^ yo he cogido los personajes de Naruto y he hecho un mejunje raro ja ja ja

Contiene OOC de los personajes, osea que les cambiaré la personalidad según me venga bien ja ja ja ja eso es lo bueno de que sea mi fic ja ja ja

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola a todos ^_^ ¡Cuánto tiempo! Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a colgar un capítulo, pero es que he estado enferma ToT he tenido que estar un mes en reposo y aún estoy en proceso de recuperación ToT y la verdad es que en este tiempo no he estado en condiciones de ponerme frente al ordenador…

Pero me dejo de cosas triste y ya que por fin estoy aquí, aprovecho y os subo otro capítulo ^_^ espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por leer.

_**Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche**_

**Capítulo 3**

"**Colores y emociones"**

Hoy se había alzado antes que de costumbre, al atardecer exactamente. Quería llegar lo antes posible a Konoha. Mientras sobrevolaba los extensos bosques transformado en una lechuza, lo olió. No había duda, ese inconfundible hedor era de un no-muerto, un vampiro. Sin dudarlo puso rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el vampiro. Pudo calcular que el hedor provenía de un lago cerca del pueblo de Konoha y a un kilómetro aproximadamente del pueblo de Lycos, el de los hombres lobo. Al acercarse al lago observó una grotesca escena, el no-muerto luchaba contra un gran zorro de nueve colas, el cual había aprisionado entre sus fauces el cuello del vampiro. A un lado del lago, se encontraba el cuerpo de un muchacho tumbado, al parecer herido e inmóvil.

Tenía una cosa clara, el zorro de nueve colas era miembro del clan Uzumaki, el clan líder de los Kyubi, las nueve colas eran su distintivo.

Justo cuando se acercaba al lago pudo observar, como el no-muerto hundía sus garras en el costado del zorro, consiguiendo que este soltara el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuello, momento que aprovechó el vampiro para alejarse del zorro. Pero antes de que pudiera huir o realizar cualquier ataque, Sasuke se materializó frente a él enterrando el puño en su pecho y sacándole el corazón ennegrecido. Un horrible chillido escapó del vampiro mientras caía al suelo y se retorcía. Sasuke rápidamente convocó un rayo, el cual cayó sobre el corazón y lo incineró. Otro rayo cayó sobre el cuerpo del no-muerto y lo incineró también. Usando una bola de energía, Sasuke limpió sus manos de la sangre venenosa y ácida del vampiro.

Fue entonces cuando puso atención al zorro y al chico. Se acercó a ambos y luego se detuvo, puesto que el zorro se encontraba delante del chico protegiéndolo, mostrándole su dentadura y tomando posición de ataque.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha. El cazador enviado por el príncipe Kakashi Hatabe.- le dijo, esperando su reacción.

Después de unos segundos de observación, el zorro se apartó, dejándole claro que quería que observara al chico del suelo.

Decidió que sería mejor comprobar las heridas del chico, así que se dirigió hacia él. El muchacho estaba inconciente, con varias heridas superficiales por su cuerpo y una contusión en la cabeza. Entonces Sasuke se tranformó en luz, se alejó de su cuerpo y entró en el del chico, curaría sus heridas a la manera de su gente, desde dentro. Primero se dirigió a la cabeza y allí, bajó la inflamación y reestructuró los capilares dañados, después fue cerrando una a una el resto de heridas. Una vez terminado el trabajo, volvió a su cuerpo. Por suerte para él, no había tenido que trabajar mucho y o había gastado mucha energía.

- ¿Cómo está Gaara? ¿Está bien, ttebayo? – escuchó Sasuke tras él. En ese momento, su cuerpo se paralizó y un extraño calor le recorrió, acumulándose en el pecho. Se giró rápidamente para ver al propietario de esa voz. Y lo vio. Vio a la razón de su existencia mirándole con unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Vio su pelo dorado como el oro, su piel morena que parecía tan tersa y… manchada de sangre ¡Estaba herido! Su compañero, la mitad de su alma, de su corazón, estaba mal herido, tenía varias heridas profundas y una en concreto era preocupante, la de su costado. Él era el zorro que había visto luchar, Uzumaki. A una velocidad asombrosa se puso a su lado.

- Estás herido.- afirmó Sasuke mientras le tomaba por los hombros. Al hacer esto, una descarga eléctrica atravesó ambos cuerpos, dejándolos algo aturdidos y con un calor abrazador.

- ¿Eh? – Naruto se había quedado sin habla. Desde que Sasuke Uchiha se había dado la vuelta y lo había mirado, su corazón había empezado a latir como un loco y cuando se acercó y lo tocó, todo su cuerpo pareció derretirse, hasta el dolor había desaparecido. Era tan extraño y la vez tan placentero, hasta juraría que su corazón y el del cazador latían al unísono.

- No te muevas. Voy a curarte.- y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, Sasuke ya se había convertido en luz y había entrado en su cuerpo.

Para desesperación de Sasuke, el cuerpo de Naruto había sufrido muchos daños, no sólo por las heridas sino también por la sangre de vampiro. Intentó calmarse, sin duda sus reencontradas emociones le estaban bombardeando y tenía que calmarse para poder sanarlo bien. Sentía de todo, angustia, rabia, odio, amor, pasión, cariño, todo era un remolino. Pero sacó fuerzas y apelando a sus años de experiencia, consiguió centrarse y curarle a la mayor velocidad posible.

Naruto lo sentía, sentía como Sasuke viajaba por su cuerpo, su calor. Y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Y eso sin duda, era chocante. Era un desconocido, sin embargo, sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida, como si formara parte de él, como si ese hombre fuera el único para él ¡Dios Santo! ¡Si hasta se había excitado cuando él lo había tocado! Sin duda se le había soltado una tuerca o sus heridas lo tenían muy mal. ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Sus heridas lo tenían fatal y no el cárpato.

Por fin había terminado de sanarle por completo. Al regresar a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar tambalearse, sin duda había gastado demasiada energía, pero antes de que pudiera caer, unos brazos lo sujetaron.

- Muchas gracias… ttebayo… - musitó Naruto mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura ¡Por Dios! Le temblaban las rodillas y no era por debilidad. Los zorros se caracterizaban por tener mucha resistencia.

Agarrándose a los hombros de Naruto, pudo enderezarse y así volver a contemplarlo. El azul de sus ojos era tan intenso, que le nublaba la vista, sin duda, el remolino de colores y emociones que llegaban a él le estaban aturdiendo. Llevaba más de mil años, en un mundo gris y vacío y ahora todo era color y sentimiento. Estaba abrumado.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido, ttebayo.- sin duda se veía cansado y encima tambaleante. Seguramente necesitaría sangre. Sólo esperaba que no doliera mucho la mordida, aunque después de pelear contra un vampiro, una mordida no era nada. Un momento ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué ya daba por sentado que se iba a alimentar de él? Y pero aún ¿Por qué le recorría una gran desilusión al pensar que no lo haría?

Sasuke pudo ver la frustración en esos ojos azules, así que intentó entrar en su mente, pero para su sorpresa no pudo. Tenía unas defensas que tendría que forzar, para poder entrar. Pero no trataría así a su compañero. No lo forzaría, ni el entrar en su mente, ni a nada. Ya había visto, que obligar la voluntad de un compañero era peligroso, mucho.

- Estoy agotado. He utilizado mucha energía en sanaros a ti y a tu amigo.- dijo mientras acercaba a Naruto más y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Sin duda era perfecto, el lugar perfecto para ambos, el otro.

Sin duda, se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Va el cazador, lo abraza y las hormonas se lo come vivo ¿Sería la pubertad retardada? ¡Pero si tenía veinte años! Bueno, más tarde se lo preguntaría a su oba-chan. Debería separarse del cárpato, pero no quería y además estaba débil por ayudarlos a él y a Gaara ¡Gaara! Se había olvidado completamente de él. Menudo amigo estaba hecho.

- Gaara ¿Cómo está? ¿Tiene algo grave, ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto aún en los brazos del moreno.

- Está perfectamente. Sólo está inconsciente.- respondió escueto. Sinceramente, le había enfadado muchísimo oír al rubio preguntar por otro hombre. Estaba claro que los celos iban a ser un sentimiento muy presente en él de aquí en adelante. Inspiró el aroma del rubio todo lo que pudo, para así grabárselo en la memoria para toda la eternidad.

- Debemos irnos. Tal vez ataquen de nuevo, ttebayo.- dijo Naruto mientras deshizo el abrazo.

Al hacer esto, Sasuke se tambaleó nuevamente, sin duda estaba más débil de lo que ambos creían. Naruto volvió a sujetarlo y le miró fijamente.

- Aliméntate de mí, ttebayo.- al decir esto un vistoso sonrojo se mostró en el rostro del rubio.- Esto… estás débil… y… pues… eso… ¡Que yo no puedo con los dos! – suspiró.- Tú y Gaara… no puedo con ambos. Pero tú sí puedes con Gaara y conmigo. Así que… - su sonrojo aumentó. No podía creer lo que iba a decir.- ¡Muérdeme sin miedo, ttebayo!

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró y su cuerpo empezó a arder por dentro, con sólo en pensar que probaría la sangre de su compañero. Sin duda era verdad lo que decían, tomar sangre de un compañero tenía un carácter sexual. Sólo esperaba poder controlarse y no poseerlo allí mismo. Porque ¡Demonios! Lo deseaba con locura.

Volviendo a estrechar a Naruto entre sus brazos, le susurró al oído.- No me has dicho tu nombre.

- Naruto Uzumaki.- susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos y enterraba la nariz en el cuello del Uchiha.

- Gracias… Naruto.- dicho esto, descendió desde su oído hasta su cuello, con una suave caricia de sus labios. Pasó su lengua por el moreno cuello una vez. Otra vez más y notó que el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos se estremecía. Y le mordió. Enterró sus colmillos en esa suave y adictiva piel. Sintió como la sangre dulce y cálida de su compañero entraba en él. Cómo saciaba su hambre y aumentaba su deseo. Un calor abrazador le recorrió y sintió cómo su hombría se despertaba, dura y caliente.

Cuando Sasuke le mordió, un gran placer azotó su cuerpo, nunca hubiera imaginado que se podía sentir algo igual. Su cuerpo ardía y sentía como bajo sus pantalones su sexo se endurecía. Nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado. Pero también sentía como poco a poco, una especie de ensoñación cubría su mente.

Mientras se alimentaba de Naruto, Sasuke volvió a intentar entrar en su mente y esta vez lo consiguió. Al beber la sangre de su compañero tenía vía libre a su mente. Le mandó una orden para dejarlo bajo su control. Cerró la herida del cuello con su saliva, la cual tenía un agente curativo y cicatrizante. Abrió su camisa, para dejar al descubierto su bien formado pecho y con una uña se abrió una herida en él. Acercó la boca de Naruto a la herida, de la cual brotaba su sangre antigua y le ordenó mentalmente que bebiera.

Naruto no opuso resistencia alguna y empezó a beber el líquido carmesí que brotaba de su pecho. Un sonoro gemido escapó de los labios de Sasuke, quien apretó aún más a Naruto y pronunció las palabras sagradas y ancestrales que unían a los compañeros eternamente.

- Yo te reclamo como mi compañero. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. A mi vez tomo lo mismo de ti. Tu vida, felicidad y bienestar serán para mí lo más valioso y los antepondré a mi propia vida. Eres mi compañero y estás unido a mí por toda la eternidad, siempre a mi cuidado.

Y entonces, pudo sentirlo. Cómo miles de hilos unían su alma con la de Naruto, cómo sus corazones y sus mentes también se unían. Ahora eran un solo ser. Ordenó a Naruto parar de beber y con su propia saliva cerró la herida de su pecho. Después de esto, liberó al rubio de su control mental.

Se sentía muy mareado, pero no solamente eso, también alfo había cambiado dentro de él. Era extraño, pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo y lleno ¿Sería una consecuencia de que un cárpato bebiera su sangre? No lo sabía, sólo se acercó más al cuerpo que tenía junto a él, buscando más contacto y calor.

- ¿Podrás con los dos hasta Konoha, ttebayo?- su voz era apenas audible, pero Sasuke le escuchó perfectamente.

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto cayó en un profundo sueño, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo *o* aún después de tardar mil años en actualizar, espero que os haya gustado ^_^

Especial gracias: a **honki**, como vez no era Sasu, pero sin duda él también quería hincarle el diente a nuestro adorado zorro ji ji ji ^_^ espero que te gustara el zorro Uzumaki *_*, muchos besos; a **Selene Mindthelay** , a mí también me encanta la saga oscura ji ji me he leído todo lo que ha salido en español ji ji ji ^_^ espero te resulte interesante cómo se está desarrollando la trama ^_^ a ver si consigo algo original (dentro de lo que cabe claro ¬.¬). Muchos besos.

Espero leer vuestros previews pronto. Muchos besos y cuídense.

7


	4. Chapter 4

"Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche"

Este fic está basado en los libros de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan ^_^ yo he cogido los personajes de Naruto y he hecho un mejunje raro ja ja ja

Contiene OOC de los personajes, osea que les cambiaré la personalidad según me venga bien ja ja ja ja eso es lo bueno de que sea mi fic ja ja ja

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola a tods ^_^ esta vez he decidido subir todos los capítulos que tengo, ya que tengo algo de tiempo, para que esté igual que en amor yaoi ^_^ así la historia estará igual en ambos sitios.

Espero que os guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer *o*

_**Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche**_

**Capítulo 4**

"**¿Casados a lo cárpato?"**

¿Qué hora sería ya? Su cuerpo apenas le respondía, lo tenía entumecido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó que estaba todo a oscuras ¿Aún era de noche? Juraría que había dormido una eternidad. Se giró un poco en su cama y chocó contra algo duro y frío ¿Qué demonios era eso? Con un poco de esfuerzo se giró hacia el lado opuesto y buscó con la mano el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Al principio la poca luz que desprendía la lámpara cegó sus ojos, pero pronto se acostumbró a ella. Miró el reloj de mesa y para su asombro ¡Eran las siete de la tarde! ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? Lo último que recordaba era caer rendido en los brazos de Sasuke. Al recordar a Sasuke su cuerpo volvió a calentarse ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba en celo o qué? Sin duda esta situación era frustrante.

Con un sonoro suspiro se dio la vuelta nuevamente y casi no se muere del susto. Contra lo que había chocado antes, era el cuerpo de Sasuke. El cual estaba acostado a su lado, boca arriba y sin moverse. Poco a poco Naruto, fue acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Sasuke. Al tocarle un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¡Estaba helado! El pánico se estaba haciendo presente en Naruto, así que intentando calmarse acercó su cabeza al pecho de Sasuke, para escuchar su corazón. Nada. Eso era lo que escuchaba, nada. Una sensación de asfixia empezó a apoderarse de él ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba muerto? Al pensar en eso, un fuerte dolor en el pecho se hizo presente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desesperado, tan mal, tan… sólo y desprotegido. Y sin poder evitarlo, un río de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules.

- Sasuke… - sollozó sobre su pecho.- ¡Sasuke!

Después de ese grito, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y tras ella apareció un chico alto, de ojos azules, rubio, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y un mechón que le cubría parte de su cara.

- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? – rápidamente se acercó a la cama, donde se encontraba Naruto.

- Deidara… - sollozó Naruto mientras se abrazaba a su hermano mayor.- Sasuke… está… está… - no podía parar de llorar, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

- Tranquilo, hermanito. Él sólo está descansando cómo lo hacen los Cárpatos ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que nos han enseñado? – sonrió mientras afianzaba más a su hermano entre sus brazos.- Recuerda que los Cárpatos, no soportan la luz del sol y cuando es de día descansan bajo tierra. También paran todo signo vital mientras descansan, osea, que no les late el corazón, ni respiran, parecen que están muertos.

Una sensación de alivio y felicidad inundó a Naruto. Sasuke sólo estaba descansando, no muerto. Pero…

- Oye Deidara ¿Por qué está en mi cama, ttebayo? – se separó de su hermano para incorporarse.

- ¡Oh! Eso… Al parecer el cazador no quería separarse de ti.- sonrió de manera muy pícara.- Ya me contarás por qué.- la risa de Deidara no se hizo esperar.- Ahora vamos, tienes que comer algo, has dormido muchísimas horas y así me cuentas qué ha pasado.

Dicho esto ambos hermanos salieron del dormitorio en dirección a la cocina.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Era extraño, estaba frente a su plato favorito y sin embargo no tenía muchas ganas de probarlo. Suspiró frustrado, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un cúmulo de sorpresas una tras otra. Volvió a mirar fijamente el ramen que tenía en la mesa ¡Por el Kyubi sagrado que se lo iba a comer! Y poco a poco comenzó a comer.

- Y bien ¿Qué pasó anoche? – le preguntó su hermano mayor, después de que terminara su comida.- Sólo sé que anoche apareció el cazador cargando con Gaara y contigo. Llevaron a Gaara a su casa, a ti el cazador te llevó a tu cuarto, después fue a hablar con papá y cuando terminaron, el cazador se fue a tu dormitorio. Papá me dijo que dormiría contigo. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, me soltó "Es el destino" y se largó.

¿El destino? Si ya se olía él que la llegada del cazador le traería problemas. Sasuke. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello, donde le había mordido. Tenía que reconocer que había sido el momento más excitante y erótico de su vida. Y que el cazador le atraída de una manera poco convencional. Sólo pensar en él, hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparara, sin duda deseaba a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas. Pero algo en él también le asustaba, no el hecho de que fuera cárpato, ni la oscuridad que bien sabía que poseían todos ellos en su interior, lo que realmente le preocupaba era el control que podía llegar a tener Sasuke sobre él. Además, seguro que tendría una compañera muy linda esperándole en su tierra. Al pensar esto, una opresión en el pecho se hizo presente y con ella unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

- ¿Naruto? – la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Me lo vas a contar o qué.

Intentando deshacerse del desagradable sentimiento que le corroía, Naruto le explicó lo mejor que pudo, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, eso sí, guardándose para él ciertos aspectos sexuales que estaban de más.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró en una estancia desconocida. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y la esencia de Naruto lo envolvió. Sonrió, las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron su mente. Se incorporó de la cama en la que se encontraba y tras estirar todo los músculos de su cuerpo, decidió ir a cazar. Necesitaba alimento y quería estar en las mejoras condiciones cuando se presentara delante de Naruto. Suspiró, en realidad lo que deseaba en esos momentos era tener al rubio entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta caer exhausto. Un suspiro aún mayor salió de sus labios, sin duda los sentimientos que se procesaban entre compañeros eran demasiado intensos y estaba seguro que le iba a resultar difícil acostumbrase y sobretodo contenerse. Además, algo le decía que su relación con el rubio iba a ser de todo menos tranquila. Y con este pensamiento se convirtió en niebla y salió a la fría noche en busca de alimento.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

- ¡Jóder! – la cara de asombro de Deidara era exagerada.- ¡Menuda envidia! Cabrón suertudo… Con lo buenorro que está el cazador. Yo que tú le hubiese cogido el culo, como compensación por la sangre.

- En serio Deidara. Cuando te emocionas te vuelves un ordinario de narices, ttebayo.- gruñó Naruto, no sabía bien qué era lo que le fastidiaba, que le hablara así, que dijera que Sasuke estaba bueno o que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido el haberle cogido el trasero al moreno. Tal vez las tres.

- ¿Sabes? Es totalmente mi tipo. Pelo y ojos negros, piel blanca, cuerpo de infarto… ¿Crees que podré tirarle los tejos, Naruto? – la sonrisa de Deidara era muy amplia al decir esto.

Al oír lo que acababa de decir su hermano, Naruto sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón ¿Su hermano estaba interesado en Sasuke? No podía ser. De todos los hombres que habían en el mundo ¿Por qué en Sasuke? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué le importaba a él? Tanto Sasuke como Deidara podían hacer lo que les diera la real gana.

Naruto se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y apoyando ambas manos sobre ella le contestó a su hermano.- Por mí, puedes acostarte con él ¡Me importa una mierda, ttebayo!

Los ojos de Deidara estaban como platos.- ¡Espera Naruto! ¡Que era broma! – pero ya era tarde, su hermano había salido de la cocina con un sonoro portazo.- Mierda, creo que metí la pata… Pero al parece mi hermanito ha encontrado a alguien que tiene su interés.- sonrió de manera tierna.

Un enfadado Naruto recorría las calles de Konoha rumbo al parque central del pueblo. La gente lo miraba extrañada, puesto que normalmente él era una persona muy alegre y sonriente y ahora se veía cabreado y algo triste. Al llegar al parque, se sentó en un columpio. Suspiró ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que reconocer que se había puesto muy celoso cuando Deidara había dicho que Sasuke era su tipo y que le tiraría los tejos. Esta situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído por nadie, ni el mínimo interés y ahora de repente, aparece un extraño que vuelve de revés todo su mundo, su cuerpo y corazón. Sin duda se sentía triste y perdido.

_"¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, Naruto? ¿Me necesitas?"_ al escuchar esa voz en su mente se tensó, no hacía falta preguntar quién era, podría reconocerlo en cualquier situación _"¿Cómo demonios has podido entrar en mi mente, ttebayo"_ una risa masculina y muy sexy resonó en todos los rincones de su mente _"Al beber tu sangre tengo vía libre a tu mente. Y no, no he estado merodeando por tu mente, sólo he sentido que te sentías triste y mal y me he conectado a ti. Estamos unidos ahora Naruto y siento tus emociones."_ En vez de sentirse nervioso por lo que le había dicho Sasuke, se sintió feliz y tranquilo. Estar unido a Sasuke… Tenía que reconocer que eso era lo que deseaba. _"¿Por qué estamos unidos? Y no me digas que es por beber mi sangre, porque eso no me lo creo, ttebayo."_ Un tierno puchero se hizo presente en la cara de Naruto. _"Espérame donde estás, voy hacia allí. Te lo explicaré todo en persona."_ Dicho esto, Naruto sintió como la conexión mental entre ambos desaparecía.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando Sasuke apareció en el parque. Al verlo, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin duda el moreno era imponente. Cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a él se apresuró en preguntarle, necesitaba saber, aclarar lo que le estaba pasando, porque sin duda Sasuke tenía mucho que ver.

- Dime ¿Por qué estamos conectados, ttebayo? – al preguntar esto miró a esos ojos negros y se perdió en ellos. Perfecto. Fue lo que pensó, sin duda Sasuke era perfecto.

Una seductora sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Sasuke.- Tú también eres perfecto, Naruto.

Al escuchar esto, un furioso sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto.- ¡No leas mis pensamientos, ttebayo! – se levantó furioso del columpio y encaró al moreno. Al hacerlo ambos rostros quedaron muy cerca, ya que Sasuke se había inclinado. Naruto sintió como su rostro era acariciado suavemente por la mano de Sasuke y no pudo evitar acercar más su rostro y sus labios a los de Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto!

Al escuchar su nombre, el rubio se separó de Sasuke rápidamente y se giro para ver al dueño de ese grito.

- Gaara… - musitó el rubio y se asombró al ver la cara de enfado de su pelirrojo amigo. Acercándose a él, comentó.- Siento no haberte ido a ver, pero es que hoy me levanté muy tarde ¿Qué tal estás, ttebayo? – cuando iba a coger del brazo a su amigo, en su mente resonó _"¡Detente! No le toques." _La voz de Sasuke sonó como una orden ¿Quién se creía él qué era para darle órdenes? Se giró hacia el moreno para encararle, pero al ver su cara enmudeció. La expresión de su rostro era seria, pero sus ojos expresaban un sin fin de emociones cruzadas, entre ellas furia y angustia.

Una ola de celos y furia arrasó su cuerpo, mente y alma cuando Naruto iba a tocar al pelirrojo. No podía soportar que el rubio tocara a otro hombre y menos a ese chico. Había leído sus pensamientos y había averiguado que estaba enamorado del rubio y que lo veía a él como un peligro en su relación con Naruto.

Miró a Naruto fijamente y le dijo _"Por favor, no le toques. No podría soportarlo. No podría controlarme."_ La mirada asombrada de Naruto pasó a unamás tierna y comprensiva. _"Está bien. Pero ahora me explicarás todo, ttebayo."_

La mirada de Gaara pasó de Naruto a Sasuke y viceversa ¿Qué estaba pasando entre esos dos? Estaba claro que el cazador estaba interesado en su rubio amigo, pero él no le iba a dejar que se acercara a Naruto. No cuando llevaba años enamorado del rubio intentando acercarse a él.

- Naruto ¿Podemos hablar? Me gustaría que me explicaras lo que pasó anoche después de que perdiera el conocimiento.- dicho esto, consiguió nuevamente la atención de Naruto.

- ¡Ah! Eso… Pues peleé con el vampiro y casi le arranco el cuello.- la risa de Naruto no hizo esperar mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Y bueno, pues el bicho ese consiguió herirme en el costado y soltarse. Pero apareció Sasuke y de un movimiento le sacó el corazón y lo mató. Hay que reconocer que fue impresionante. Después nos curó a ti y a mí y nos llevó a casa, ttebayo.- dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, sin duda no era buena idea contarle más detalles a su amigo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero este parecía molesto y además quería hablar con Sasuke a solas.

- ¿Nos curó él? - la cara de desagrado de Gaara, dejaba clara su posición.

- Sip. – la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto no se hizo esperar.- Esto… Gaara ¿No te importa y podrías dejarnos a solas? Hay algo importante que debo hablar con Sasuke, ttebayo.

Al oír esto Gaara arrugó el ceño.- Pero Naruto…

- Por favor Gaara.- le interrumpió Naruto poniendole ojitos de cordero degollado. Sabía que eso funcionaba con su amigo.

Un suspiró brotó de los labios de Gaara y con cara de resignado agregó.- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana Naruto y… - miró a Sasuke de manera desafiante.- Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme.- dicho esto, se marchó por donde había venido.

Naruto suspiró algo cansado.- Vaya, hoy se venía algo enfadado, tetbayo.- Girándose hacia Sasuke, le dijo.- Ahora dime de una vez ¿Por qué estamos conectado, ttebayo?

La sonrisa de lado de Sasuke, se hizo nuevamente.- Eso es simple. Porque eres la mitad de mi alma, de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón.- mientras decía esto, se iba acercando lentamente a Naruto.

- Espera, estás hablando como si yo fuera…

- ¿Mi compañero? – le dijo Sasuke, que ya estaba enfrente de un sonrojado y nervioso Naruto. Tomó la mano del rubio y la entrelazó con la suya.- Lo eres.

- ¿Eh? – no había cómo reaccionar ¿Su compañero? ¿Él era el compañero de un cárpato? Eso significaba… - Espera ¿Me quieres decir que nos vas a casar a la manera de tu gente? ¿Y que estaremos siempre, pero siempre juntos, ttebayo? – los ojos de Naruto se iban a salir de sus órbitas.

- No. No nos vamos a casar a la manera de mi gente, porque ya estamos casados. Y sí, estaremos juntos, para siempre. Eternamente.

- ¡Qué! – el grito de Naruto se podría haber escuchado hasta en Lycos. Y de un salto de separó de Sasuke.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – Naruto le lanzó una mirada furiosa al moreno.- ¡Cómo te has atrevido a casarnos sin mi permiso! ¡Y no me vengas a contar el rollo que sino la oscuridad te consume! ¡Porque si lo haces te daré una patada en el culo, ttebayo! – no pudo evitar revolverse los cabellos con ambas manos de manera frenética.

- Vaya, veo que conoces muchas cosas sobre los Cárpatos.- dijo un tranquilo Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros.- Entonces sabrás, que si nos unimos a nuestros compañeros y completamos el ritual, nunca podremos convertirnos en vampiros ¿verdad? – repente una sonrisa muy pícara y lujuriosa adornó el rostro del cazador.- Y conocerás el ritual completo… y que a nosotros nos falta la segunda parte.

La cara de Naruto pasó de una enfurecida a una totalmente roja y asombrada ¡Claro que sabía lo que venía después de las palabras ceremoniales de matrimonio cárpato¡ Y era sexo. Al parecer era necesario para terminar el ritual de emparejamiento. Todo su cuerpo empezó a arder de manera incontrolada. Y encima ese cárpato del demonio lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo.

- ¡Pervertido del demonio! – muy frustrado y colorado, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa.- ¡Hasta que no tenga mi lista de bodas con ramen para un año, ni te me acerques!

La cara de Sasuke era un poema ¿Lista de bodas? ¿Ramen para un año? No pudo evitar que una sonora carcajada saliera de su garganta. Sin duda su compañero tenía ideas muy raras. Y siguiendo a un Naruto que no paraba de murmurar improperios, Sasuke no pudo evitar alegrarse de su suerte y de haber encontrado a un compañero tan vivo y adorable como el rubio. Sin duda su vida nunca volvería a ser gris y aburrida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado ^_^ sin duda me divierto mucho poniendo cosas raras con Naruto ja ja ja ^o^ es que este chico es un filón.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y agradecimientos especiales a **Himeno Saskura Hamasaki**: sí ^_^ lo la misma de amor yaoi, lo que pasa que aquí la historia va atrasada ^///^ji ji aunque ahora lo solucionaré ^_^ y muchas gracias; a **nelly-chan**: muchas gracias *o* espero seguir escribiendo, la verdad es que me gusta ^_^ gracias por los ánimos.

Muchos besos a tods y dejad reviews please *o*

9


	5. Chapter 5

"Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche"

Este fic está basado en los libros de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan ^_^ yo he cogido los personajes de Naruto y he hecho un mejunje raro ja ja ja

Contiene OOC de los personajes, osea que les cambiaré la personalidad según me venga bien ja ja ja ja eso es lo bueno de que sea mi fic ja ja ja

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola otra vez ^_^ como lo prometido es deuda aquí subo el siguiente capítulo sobre la marcha, espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^

_**Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche**_

**Capítulo 5**

"**Entre sentimientos y magos"**

- ¿Me estás vacilando? – la cara de Deidara era de asombro total. Pero al mirar a su hermano menor y ver la seriedad que poseía su rostro, lo comprendió.- Es verdad…

- Vaya… ¡Qué romántico! – una risita encantada brotó de Ino, la cual miraba a su hermano menor con los ojos iluminados.- ¡Oh Naruto! Has encontrado a tu príncipe azul ¡Qué envidia! – estaba tan emocionada, que no paraba de reír y de girar sobre sí misma.

Las caras de ambos rubios era de asombro total, sin duda a su hermana le faltaba un tornillo.

Deidara, ignorando a su hermana y poniendo toda su atención en Naruto, le preguntó muy serio.- Oye, Naruto ¿Lo saben nuestros padres?

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de Naruto, mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá del salón, en el que se encontraban.- Pues al parecer, lo sabían antes que yo.- una mueca de molestia apareció en su cara.- Anoche cuando Sasuke fue a hablar con papá, se lo contó todo. Y a mamá también, ttebayo.

Sentándose al lado de Naruto, Deidara tomó las manos de su hermano entre las suyas.- ¿No estás contento? ¿No quieres ser el compañero de Sasuke? Porque si no quieres…

- No es eso. No es eso… - le interrumpió Naruto. Recostándose en el respaldo del sofá, miró fijamente a su hermano mayor.- Lo que pasa, es que me siento como si no tuviera ningún control sobre mi vida. Todo ha pasado tan deprisa y encima parece que los demás tienen las cosas más claras que yo, ttebayo.- suspirando con pesar cerró sus ojos y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo.

- ¿No sabes lo que sientes por él? – la mirada de Deidara mostraba su preocupación. No le gustaba ver así a su hermano. Y si su hermano no quería estar con el cárpato, él haría lo que fuera para que el cazador se alejara de Naruto.

- Yo… - titubeó Naruto.- Creo que me he enamorado de él. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, tanta que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Todos mis pensamientos tienen que ver con él y mi cuerpo… parece que va arder en llamas sólo de pensar en él… - suspiró profundamente.- no es sólo físico, es algo más… más profundo, ttebayo.

Nunca pensó que su hermanito pudiera decir algo así en toda su vida, Naruto nunca había mostrado el mínimo interés en asuntos amorosos y ahora estaba coladito por un hombre de los Cárpatos.

- Naruto, eso es algo normal. A fin de cuentas eres el compañero de un cárpato. Y según tengo entendido, la relación entre ellos es muy fuerte. Más que ninguna otra en el mundo. Además, el tío está buenísimo ¿De qué te quejas? Más quisiera yo uno así.- Deidara no pudo evitar bromear. Aunque era verdad que quería uno igual.

Naruto no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas carcajadas.- Sin duda, estás más salido que el pico de una mesa, aniki.- y entre risas sugirió.- Quién sabe, a lo mejor Sasuke tiene un primo o algo para ti, ttebayo.

- A ver si es verdad.- las carcajadas de Deidara no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras ambos hermanos se reían, una emocionada Ino seguía dando vueltas por el salón, divagando sobre príncipes y amores.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

En la oficina de Minato, podía observarse, como tanto Sasuke como Minato mantenían una conversación, ambos sentados frente al escritorio del líder de los Kyubi.

- Entonces ¿Cree que Orochimaru está detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué sigue vivo? – cuestionó Sasuke con el semblante serio.

- Más que creer. Estoy seguro de eso. Después de varios ataques de hombres lobo, zorros enloquecidos y varios vampiros, aparecieró aquí un vampiro acompañado de un mago. Y no cualquier mago, sino Kabuto. ¿Sabes quién es, Sasuke? – tras decir esto, Minato apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos, apoyando en estas sus labios.

- El aprendiz de Orochimaru… - murmuró el moreno.- En teoría él había sido el último mago en desaparecer. Además, es cierto que los magos son longevos, pero no tanto.- pero una duda le taladraba.- Si sólo vieron a Kabuto ¿Cómo sabe que Orochimaru está vivo?

- Porque nos lo dijo Kabuto. No directamente, pero sí dijo que "su maestro no se alegraría de los resultados". Al parecer creían que no estaríamos preparados por si irrumpían en nuestro templo.- aseguró Minato, levantándose de su asiento. El rubio le dio la espalda a Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a la ventana que había tras su mesa y miraba por ella.- El colgante sagrado del Kyubi, no es sólo una reliquia o un objeto venerado por nuestro pueblo. Tiene poderes mágicos, a fin de cuentas fue un regalo de los magos a los hombres zorro hace milenios.

- ¿Sabe para qué lo quieren? – en su mente no podía dejar de rondar las mismas preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible que tanto Orachimaru como Kabuto estuvieran vivos? La vida máxima de un mago era de trescientos años. Kabuto tendría casi seiscientos y Orochimaru los ochocientos. Algo impensable e imposible.- Y sobretodo ¿Está seguro que era Kabuto? Es imposible que esté vivo. A fin de cuentas, usted no había nacido cuando desaparecieron los magos.

- En eso tienes razón.- sonrió de forma zorruna Minato mientras se giraba mirando a Sasuke.- no soy tan viejo… vaya, bien pensado mi yerno es mucho mayor que yo… eso sí que es fuerte… ¿Tendría que llamarlo señor Uchiha? – empezó a murmurar con expresión distraída.

La cara de extrañeza de Sasuke no se hizo esperar. Sin duda el padre de Naruto era tan extraño como su compañero. Sonrió. No sólo se parecían como dos gotas de agua, sino que también se asemejaban en ciertos comportamientos.

- Señor Uzumaki.- interrumpió el cazador.- Siento interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero… ¿Cómo está seguro de que era Kabuto?

- ¡Ah sí! Lo siento.- el rubio dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.- Y por cierto, llámame Minato o si lo prefieres papá.- una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara.

- Minato.- se apresuró a decir Sasuke.- Minato suena bien.- tenía que reconocer que lo de "papá" le daba mala espina. Sonaba ridículo. Su hermano menor se reiría de él eternamente, si llegaba a decirle "papá" al rubio. Sus hermanos. Era verdad, desde que había llegado a Konoha la noche anterior, ni siquiera se había acordado de ellos. Había estado tan absorto en Naruto que ni cuenta se había dado. Cuando terminara la conversación con Minato, se pondría en contacto con ellos y les daría la noticia de que había encontrado a su compañero. Sin darse cuanto sonrió. Hacía más de un milenio que no sentía amor por sus hermanos. Y ahora gracias a Naruto, había vuelto a sentir el amor y la alegría que sus hermanos habían despertado en él hacía mucho tiempo.

- Bien, a ver ¿dónde lo dejamos? – Minato meditó un poco.- ¡Ah sí! En por qué estoy seguro de que era Kabuto ¿no? – sonrió.- Pues además de que el mismo dijo su nombre, pues cuando era pequeño vi un antiguo cuadro, en el cual aparecían varios magos. Entre ellos Orochimaru y Kabuto.- dicho esto volvió a su asiento.

- Pues si detrás de esto está Orochimaru, hay que informar al príncipe de ello. Y no sólo al él, sino a todos los líderes de los cambiaformas. Si esa serpiente está viva, vamos a tener todos muchos problemas.- la cara de preocupación de Sasuke no se hizo esperar.- Pero antes de informarles, peinaré la zona en busca de vampiros o magos. Ante todo estoy aquí para garantizar la seguridad de ambas aldeas.- el rostro de Sasuke pasó de uno preocupado a uno totalmente frío e inexpresivo. Sin duda, tenía que acabar con cualquier peligro que asechara a los Kyubi, después de todo, la seguridad de su compañero dependía de ello. Y jamás volvería a permitir que volviera a repetirse la situación en que ambos se conocieron.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Hacía ya tiempo que sus hermanos mayores se habían ido a dormir, sin embargo él no tenía sueño. Además estaba preocupado por la conversación que tenían su padre y Sasuke. Tardaban demasiado. Por eso había decidido esperar a Sasuke en el salón. Suspiró. En todo el tiempo que había estado sólo, había estado dándoles vueltas a su situación.

Desde pequeño, había sido conocedor de las costumbres y ritos de las diferentes especies. A fin de cuentas, como miembro del clan Uzumaki, su deber era conocerlo todo, ya que tendría que mediar entre su pueblo y los otros. Pero nunca creyó que el terminaría siendo compañero de un cárpato. En realidad nunca pensó que sería compañero de nadie de otra especie. El hecho de que fuera un hombre no le extrañaba en absoluto, ya que en su clan, cada dos generaciones, salía una en la cual todos los varones eran donceles. Y a él le tocaba esa generación, así que desde muy temprana edad supo que le gustarían los hombres, de se casaría con uno y que él tendría los hijos. Pero ¿Cómo tendrían hijos él y Sasuke, si eran de diferentes especies? En su interior sabía la respuesta… tendría que transformarse en cárpato. Ya que eran la única especie con la capacidad de transformar a miembros de otras especies a la suya.

Se recostó en el respaldo del mullido sofá mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Sin duda todo era demasiado complicado y sencillo a la vez. Complicado porque tendría que realizar muchos cambios radicales y sencillo, porque no había otro camino. Lo supo desde que sus ojos y los de Sasuke se encontraron, no había vuelta atrás su camino era el de él. Una cosa era saberlo, pero reconocerlo abiertamente le costaba algo más. Un poco desanimado se acostó totalmente en el sofá, intentando descansar mientras esperaba al moreno. Menudo fastidio. Le encantaba ser un zorro y tarde o temprano dejaría de serlo, pero una cosa tenía bien clara, si Sasuke pensaba que por ser su compañero iba a ser lo que él dijera y se volvería un modosito ¡Iba listo! Ya podría caerle un rayo encima que haría sólo lo que Naruto Uzumaki creyera correcto.

Justo cuando el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de él, unos suaves labios de posaron sobre los suyos. En ese momento su cuerpo ardió, sin dudas sólo un hombre podía tener ese efecto sobre él.

- Por fin has terminado con mi padre. Pensé que no vendrías nunca, ttebayo.- dijo el rubio mientras se desperesaba.

Una arrogante sonrisa se hizo presente en el hermoso rostro de Sasuke.- Así que me esperabas ¿verdad? Debes saber que sólo estaré lejos de ti cuando sea absolutamente necesario.- estiró sus manos para coger las de Naruto y así poder ponerlo de pie.

Un vistoso sonrojo cubrió la cara del rubio.- ¡Por supuesto que no te esperaba! Sólo estaba aquí… recostado… y eso… - las palabras de Naruto se le escapaban de la mente. Sasuke le tenía sujeto por la cintura y su cuerpo se pagaba al suyo de una manera, en la que podía sentir cada músculo del cazador. Con la otra mano, le acariciaba la mejilla y con esos hermosos ojos negros de miraba de una manera tan intensa que pensaba que iba a derretirse.

- Ssshhh… - con un dedo cerró los apetecibles labios de Naruto. Ya no podía más, necesitaba besarlo con urgencia. Sino lo hacía iba a morirse. Deseaba, necesitaba, anhelaba al rubio de una manera casi enfermiza y no iba a esperar más. Cerrando su mano sobre la nuca de Naruto y lentamente se fue aproximando hasta que por fin sus labios de unieron.

Fuego, con esa palabra describiría a Sasuke, el fuego de sus labios sobre los suyos, unos labios que le devoraban de una manera inimaginable. La boca de Sasuke mordía, besaba y lamía sus labios de una manera increíble, nunca pensó que un beso podría ser tan maravilloso y ardiente. La lengua de Sasuke se abrió paso de una manera feroz por la boca del rubio. Sin duda lo estaba devorando sin ningún pudor. Las manos del moreno, recorrían de forma ávida el cuerpo de Naruto, una de sus manos se depositó en su trasero el cual apretó con avaricia.

Un sonoro gemido escapó de la boca de Naruto. Sin duda su grado de excitación era enorme. Todo su cuerpo ardía como un volcán y entre sus piernas una notable erección se hacía presente. Pero no era el único, tan pegados como estaban, notaba algo muy duro y grande restregarse contra su abdomen.

Naruto aprovechó que se habían separado sus bocas en busca de aliento y metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Sasuke. ¡Cielos santo! ¡Ese hombre era perfecto! Su pecho y abdomen eran duros como rocas y marcaban cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sin duda su hermano tenía razón, Sasuke estaba buenísimo.

Cuando Naruto puso sus manos encima de su piel, Sasuke creyó volverse loco, era electricidad pura. Desesperadamente fue en busca de sus labios. Unos labios adictivos que no quería dejar de probar nunca. Las caderas de ambos habían empezado un vaivén de restregones y rozamientos indecorosos. Sasuke coló una mano debajo de la camiseta del rubio, acariciando su suave y fuerte espalda. Para su alegría, el rubio poseía unos músculos bien definidos y duros, al igual que su trasero, en el cual aun tenía una mano atrevida recorriéndolo entero. El calor, la excitación y el deseo estaban a punto de conseguir una combustión espontánea en el moreno. Sin duda mandaba al infierno su idea de cortejar al rubio con calma. Ahora mismo pensaba coger a Naruto en brazos, llevarlo hasta la habitación del rubio y hacerle el amor hasta que amaneciera y no pudieran moverse.

Sus bocas se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Los ojos de ambos se habían oscurecido considerablemente por el deseo que sentían. Tenían claro lo que deseaban y era al otro. Entonces Sasuke lo sintió. Era oscuro, era fuerte y sobretodo malvado. Una energía se acumulaba fuera del poblado, pero no muy lejos. Estaba claro que tenía que ser un vampiro y seguramente no estaría solo. Su semblante cambió por completo, se volvió frío, duro, la cara de un cazador.

- ¿Qué ocurre, ttebayo? – era evidente que algo había pasado, no sólo la cara de Sasuke había cambiado sino que también su cuerpo, el cual ahora estaba tenso y alerta. Naruto se separó del cuerpo de su compañero.- Hay peligro ¿verdad? ¿Vampiros? – su cara de preocupación se hizo presente. Ya había tenido la desgracia de toparse con uno y sin duda eran enemigos a temer. Pero estaría dispuesto a luchar, con quien fuera por su aldea, su familia y por Sasuke.

- Avisa a tu padre de que hay un vampiro por los alrededores y que tiene compañía. Él sabrá qué hacer.- agarró con ambas manos la cara de Naruto y mirándole a los ojos, le dijo seriamente.- Pase lo que pase no salgas de la casa y ni se te ocurra ponerte en peligro. Eso es una prioridad.- y sin dejar oportunidad a réplica se evaporó frente a un inmóvil Naruto.

-¡Pero qué demonios se ha creído ese imbécil! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana ttebayo! – y bastante furioso y contrariado se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. ¡Y encima con un problema bajo sus pantalones! Maldito cárpato de las narices, de esta se enteraba. Y ni se creyera que él, Naruto Uzumaki, iba ha hacerle caso. Como había dicho antes, él hacía lo que le daba la real gana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vaya OoO sin duda los Uzumaki son tremendos ¿no creéis? Primero Ino está en su mundo imaginario, que sea dicho esta niña da miedillo . , después Dei que está salidísimo, creo que necesita novio urgente ^o^, Minato y sus desvaríos *o* pobre Sasu menudo suegro le a tocado ja ja ja y por último y más importante Naruto *o* que es un cojonudo y hace lo que le da la gana por que él lo vale ja ja ja *o* lo adoro…

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer ^_^

Muchos besos y please dejen reviews ^///^

8


	6. Chapter 6

"Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche"

Este fic está basado en los libros de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan ^_^ yo he cogido los personajes de Naruto y he hecho un mejunje raro ja ja ja

Contiene OOC de los personajes, osea que les cambiaré la personalidad según me venga bien ja ja ja ja eso es lo bueno de que sea mi fic ja ja ja

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola a tods *o* he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo ^_^sin duda este me ha resultado difícil . al final os diré por qué ^_^

Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis *o* ¡ahí va!

_**Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche**_

**Capítulo 6**

"**Nueve colas valen más"**

Si duda, el vampiro no había tratado de ocultar su presencia. O era un completo estúpido o muy arrogante, pero fuera cual fuera el caso, le daría caza. Mientras volaba a través del bosque transformado en niebla, sentía su presencia. Una oscura, malvada y vacía. Ya estaba cerca, su pútrido olor inundaba el ambiente. Justo frente a él, se abría paso una gran llanura en medio del bosque. En ella se encontraba el vampiro y varios de sus esclavos.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, conocía al vampiro y eso no era bueno. Era un antiguo como él. Tendría unos mil años. Siglos atrás, Sasuke y el ahora vampiro, habían luchado juntos como honorables hombres de los Cárpatos.

Sasuke se materializó a unos metros frente al vampiro. El cual delineó una retorcida y desagradable sonrisa.

- Vaya Sasuke. Sin duda es una grata sorpresa verte aquí. Han pasado siglos ¿no? – la sonrisa dejaba ver unos dientes oscuros y manchados.

- Sí, es una sorpresa verte de nuevo Pein.- el rostro de Sasuke no mostraba expresión, ni emoción alguna.- Y está claro, qué camino elegiste.

La risa macabra de Pein no se hizo esperar.- ¡Oh! Pero qué duros eres Sasuke. Que yo recuerde, eres mayor que yo por unos cuantos siglos. Así que… - fijando su mirada en la del cazador y sonriendo de lado, añadió.- pronto te unirás a los nuestros ¿De verdad crees que durarás mucho más? A no ser, claro está, que ya tengas compañera o compañero.

Tras el comentario Sasuke ni se inmutó. Estaba allí para acabar con Pein y sus esbirros, no para charlar y contarle su vida.

De pronto el vampiro volvió a reírse, pero esta vez, de manera más escandalosa.- Sin duda eso es imposible.- su semblante cambió repentinamente a uno más agriado.- Ya no habían compañeros para nosotros. Y todo por culpa del inútil del príncipe.- escupía sus palabras con un profundo odio.

En otras circunstancias, habría discutido por defender a su príncipe. Pero estaba tratando con un vampiro, era inútil. Ellos vivían en su mundo de mentiras, odio, dolor y muerte. En esos momentos, dio gracias al Dios por haber encontrado a Naruto. Gracias a ese rubio escandaloso, nunca se convertiría en lo que tenía frente a él. Sin duda estaba más decidido que nunca en acabar con Pein y así poder volver junto a su rubio. Porque era junto a Naruto, el único lugar en el que quería, deseaba y necesitaba estar.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

¡Esto debía de ser una broma de mal gusto! ¡Era totalmente injusto! Que Sasuke quisiera que se quedara en su casa, era predecible, dentro de todo el rollo de macho cárpato. Pero que su padre ¡sí! ¡Su padre! Le impusiera que no podía salir de la casa, como si fuera una niñita en peligro, realmente le enfurecía ¿Pero qué se había creído? ¿Qué no podía defenderse solo? Y encima la escusa que le había dado no ayudaba a mejorar su humor. _"Hijo, al ser el compañero de un cárpato, las cosas han cambiado. Ya no puedes ponerte en peligro ni nada de eso. A fin de cuentas, si te ocurre algo a ti, tu compañero se verá afectado. Y recuerda que Sasuke está aquí en una misión muy importante para nosotros. Así que le necesitamos en plenas condiciones. Y si para que esté bien, tú tienes que estar en casita… pues ¡hala! En casa te quedas. Además así protegerás a tu madre y a tu hermana."_ ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a decirle eso? En esos momentos tenía unas ganas enormes de machacar a alguien. Aún no tenía claro a quién. Si a su estúpido padre o al arrogante de Sasuke. Aunque bien pensado, se lo merecían los dos.

Suspiró hastiado. Naruto Uzumaki, no era del tipo de persona que se quedan en casa esperando a que lleguen los demás con noticias. Pero una cosa tenía clara, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarse esperando. Si lo que le preocupaba a su padre, era que distrajese a Sasuke, lo tenía fácil. Con cerrarle su mente al cárpato, problema resuelto, no se enteraría de lo que hacía y por lo tanto, estaría bien tranquilito ocupándose de sus asuntos.

Muy decidido a lo que iba a hacer, Naruto se levantó se su cama, en la cual estaba tumbado. Tenía claro a donde habían ido todos. Justo después de la charla que había tenido con su padre, varios de los guerreros Kyubi se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke. El cuál, al parecer se había comunicado con su padre telepáticamente para decirle su situación. Otros de los guerreros fueron a los límites del pueblo. Y su padre fue al templo sagrado. Al parecer, quería asegurarse que nadie entrara en él de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo le decía que debía ir al templo. Y que debía ir pronto. Sin pensárselo más, el Uzumaki salió velozmente de su habitación rumbo al templo sagrado.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Con un rápido movimiento consiguió esquivar el ataque de Pein. Éste había ido directo a su corazón con intensiones de arrancárselo. Estaba claro que conservaba la destreza que en antaño tuvo, cuando aún era de los suyos. Tendría que ser directo y letal, ya que con Pein no podía permitirse le lujo de alargar la lucha. Si esto ocurría, seguramente saldría muy mal herido.

Sasuke se detuvo e irguió a unos metros frente a Pein. Ambos tenían rasguños y alguna que otra herida de consideración. La mirada del cazador se dirigió por unos segundos, hacia donde los guerreros Kyubi peleaban con los esbirros del vampiro. Para satisfacción de Sasuke, la balanza se inclinaba hacia los guerreros y en poco tiempo conseguirían eliminar a todos los enemigos.

- Vamos Sasuke, recapacita. Juntos podríamos tener un poder inimaginable.- la sonrisa de Pein desfiguró su rostro considerablemente.- Además, cada vez somos más vampiros. Pronto superaremos en número al príncipe y sus esclavos. Poder, Sasuke. Te ofrezco, poder. Podrás tener todos los compañeros o compañeras que quieras, todos harán lo que nosotros deseemos.- el vampiro estiró su mano en señal de amistad.- ¿Qué me dices? No le servirás a nadie y lo tendrás todo.

- Yo ya lo tengo todo.- al decir esto, la imagen de un Naruto sonriente se posó en su mente. Sin duda, sí lo tenía todo, tenía a su compañero, para siempre.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Pein, usó toda su fuerza y velocidad, al estar frente a él enterró su puño en el pecho del vampiro. El cual emitió un chillido espantoso y con sus afiladas garras atravesó el costado derecho del cazador. Y antes de que el vampiro consiguiera asestarle otro golpe, Sasuke se separó de él velozmente con el oscuro y marchito corazón en su mano.

Pein chillaba y se retorcía mientras torpemente se dirigía hacia Sasuke. Antes de que llegara a él, Sasuke con sus poderes convocó al rayo. Y con él, destruyó el marchito corazón en cenizas. Al hacer esto, el cuerpo del vampiro dejó de moverse. Al destruir el corazón de un vampiro, acababas con él y este no podía volver a la vida nunca más. Invocando otro rayo más, redujo a cenizas el cuerpo de Pein y aprovechando la energía del rayo, se limpió sus manos y ropas de la sangre ácida del vampiro.

Tras acabar con la amenaza, dirigió su atención hacia los guerreros Kyubi, los cuales habían acabado eficazmente con todos los esbirros de Pein.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Mientras más cerca estaba del templo, la sensación de que algo malo sucedía, se iba acrecentando. Cuando por fin divisó el templo, Naruto aumentó su velocidad lo máximo que pudo. Junto a las puertas del templo, el cual se encontraba en el nacimiento de la montaña sagrada, a las afueras del pueblo, vio a los guardias y a su padre en el suelo inconscientes. En esos momentos la preocupación se apoderó de Naruto.

- ¡Papá! – al llegar junto a su padre, rápidamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.- ¡Papá, respóndeme! – la ansiedad se hacía presente. Al inspeccionar bien a su padre, comprobó que tenía varias heridas, ninguna de gravedad y que estaba inconciente.

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí? Dejar a su padre fuera de combate, era casi imposible ¿Quién podría haber sido? Enseguida descartó la idea de que fuera un vampiro. Si hubiese sido el caso, el vampiro hubiera matado a su padre. Además Sasuke era el que había ido tras el vampiro y estaba seguro de que el cazador acabaría con él.

Tras comprobar que ninguno de los presentes estaba herido de gravedad, y tras enviarle a su madre un mensaje telepáticamente, para que enviara ayuda para los heridos, se dirigió hacia el interior del templo. Fuera quien fuera el que los había atacado, estaba claro que había venido por la piedra sagrada y él no podía permitir que se la llevaran.

Mientras corría por los pasillos y se dirigía a la cámara central donde se encontraba la piedra, Naruto sentía como el zorro dentro de él se revolvía en señal de alerta. Y también unas ganas enormes de ponerse en contacto con Sasuke y ver cómo estaba. Pero no lo haría, si habría su mente, Sasuke sabría enseguida qué estaba haciendo y eso podía poner en peligro al cárpato. Además, tenía que reconocer que no quería que nadie se interpusiera en lo que estaba haciendo, él era capaz de defender a su gente sin la protección de nadie.

Al entrar en la cámara principal, pudo ver al fin al causante del asalto al templo. Allí, frente al altar central, donde se encontraba el colgante con la piedra sagrada, se encontraba su enemigo. Al principio no le reconoció. Pero cuando el individuo se giró y ambas miradas se encontraron, supo quién era. Lo había visto una vez, en un cuadro muy antiguo que guardaba su familia.

- Vaya… por un momento pensé que el líder de los Kyubi había regresado a por más.- una risita escapó de los labios del intruso.- Pero mirándote mejor, está claro que eres su hijo menor ¿me equivoco?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos escudriñando a su adversario. Sin duda era igual que el en cuadro, no había cambiado nada, pelo gris en una coleta, ojos negros detrás de unas gafas y piel blanca. Según recordaba, le habían dicho que era un mago, el aprendiz del gran mago Orochi… Orochi-algo… ¡Vaya! Pues muy importante no era el tipo pues ni se acordaba muy bien de su nombre ¡Orochipepe! ¡Sí! Ese era su nombre, Orochipepe.

- Eres un mago ¿verdad? – Naruto se había acercado unos metros hacia el altar. Por suerte el mago aún no había cogido el colgante. Al parecer, el escudo que lo protegía aún no había sido eliminado por el mago. Mientras el escudo siguiera intacto todo estaría bien. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a permitir que se llevara el colgante. Era muy importante para su gente, no sólo en sentido religioso y espiritual, sino que también curativo.

Una sonrisa surcó la cara del mago.- Así es. Soy Kabuto. Discípulo del mago más poderoso que ha existido nunca.- la sonrisa de Kabuto se ensanchó aún más.- El gran Orochimaru-sama. Y como te habrás imaginado, he venido para llevarme el colgante con la piedra sagrada. Así que si eres inteligente, yo que tú no me metería en medio. Como habrás podido comprobar, he quitado a todos los guardias y a tu padre de en medio sin ningún problema. No creerás que tú sólo puedes contra mí ¿verdad?

Una gran ira recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil cuatro-ojos a hablarle así? A él nadie lo menospreciaba y se quedaba tan ancho. Sin duda en esos momentos las ganas de partirle la boca eran increíbles. Pero ante todo él era un guerrero del clan Uzumaki, y aunque normalmente siempre fuera muy impulsivo, en la batalla la cosa cambiaba. Tenía que barajar todas las posibilidades. Tenía claro que no era tan fuerte como su padre, pero sí era más rápido y sacaría ventaja de ello. Pero primero tenía que comprobar la fuerza de su rival.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has decidido que vas ha hacer?- Kabuto se había situado a unos tres metros frente a Naruto. Mientras presionaba sus gafas en el centro de ambas con un solo dedo, dándole un aspecto misterioso y peligroso.- No tengo tiempo para perderlo con niños que deberían estar en casa.

Tras haber dicho esto, Kabuto se lanzó contra Naruto. El cual lo esquivó en el último instante. Para asombro del rubio, el mago poseía una gran velocidad. Tras apartarse lo suficiente y recuperar la posición, Naruto empezó a mutar. En cuestión de segundos, el zorro dorado de nueve colas hizo su aparición. Si tenía que luchar contra Kabuto, estaba claro que tendría que usar todo su potencial y poner la carne en el asador.

En un principio la cara de Kabuto demostró asombro al ver la transformación, pero pronto cambió a una de total satisfacción.

- Sin duda va a ser un gran combate. Además, hay que reconocer que eres una preciosidad se zorro.- tras lanzarle una mirada que le recorría entero, sonrió complacido.- Sí, sin duda muy lindo.- dicho esto, el mago se preparó para luchar.

Kabuto empezó a mover sus manos rápidamente, dibujando con ellas unos extraños patrones mientras murmuraba. Estaba claro que estaba formulando un hechizo. Naruto, al darse cuenta de ello, se abalanzó contra el mago, pero cuando estaba casi sobre él, una potente descarga sacudió el cuerpo del zorro y lo lanzó a unos metros del mago.

- Vaya, vaya… eso estuvo cerca ¿verdad? – tras el ataque, Kabuto se enderezó y se dirigió hacia el zorro.- Eres rápido casi no me da tiempo de formular mi hechizo.

Naruto, observó cómo Kabuto se quedaba a dos metros de él. De repente de la mano del mago salió un resplandor, el cual se convirtió en una espada de luz. Y antes de que la espada impactara contra su cuerpo, el zorro saltó elevándose por encima de su enemigo. Mientras caía, sacó todas sus garras para asestarle al mago, una grave herida en el hombro izquierdo y parte del pecho. El grito de dolor que resonó por todo el templo fue desgarrador.

- Maldito… - después de la herida recibida, el hablar le estaba resultando difícil.- Maldito zorro ¡Te mataré! Juro que te mataré… - la mirada de Kabuto reflejaba un profundo odio y la profunda convicción de que acabaría con el guerrero Kyubi.

El cuerpo de Naruto aún estaba dolorido por la descarga que había sufrido. Y para su desgracia, algunos espasmos lo sacudían en esos momentos. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que aprovechar que su rival se encontraba mal herido, si no se recuperaba pronto el mago podía atarle y las tornas cambiaría. Haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, volvió a lanzarse contra su enemigo, para esta vez acabar con él.

Kabuto vio como el zorro se acercaba y rápidamente empezó a describir los patrones de otro hechizo. Esta vez acabaría con él. Mataría a ese maldito zorro que había osado herirle.

Ya estaba cerca, pronto acabaría con ese mago de pacotilla. Pero justo cuando alzó sus afiladas garras para acabar con Kabuto, de la nada cayó un rayo. Si no hubiese sido por sus estupendos reflejos lo habría achicharrado. Después de esquivar el rayo y caer lejos del mago, otro rayo cayó justo donde Naruto estaba. Por suerte volvió a esquivarlo, pero cada vez que tocaba el suelo después de esquivar un rayo, otro caía donde estaba.

El mago miraba satisfecho cómo el zorro saltaba de un lado a otro de la sala esquivando sus rayos. Y su sonrisa se amplió al ver cómo, cuando Naruto estuvo en el centro de la sala, frente al altar, una gran columna de energía cayó sobre él. Los aullidos del zorro eran espeluznantes. Estaba claro que sufría mucho dolor. Algo que realmente disfrutó el retorcido Kabuto. Tras unos segundos más de agonía, el zorro fue despedido de la columna de energía hacia el altar, traspasando la barrera del colgante y llevándoselo por delante.

La risa retorcida de Kabuto hizo su aparición.- Esto sí que es suerte ¿no crees? Acabas de romper la barrera que me impedía coger el colgante, sin duda es bastante irónico ¿verdad? – su risa se incrementó mientras se acercaba, algo tambaleante, a donde se encontraba el zorro.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo. Todo su cuerpo ni le respondía. Y no pudo evitar pensar que no había sido tan buena idea el haber venido ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sasuke cuando se enterara? Sasuke… en esos momentos, en los que parecía que iba a morir, lo que más deseaba era estar en los brazos del moreno… ¡Era un completo imbécil! Por imprudente iba a condenar la vida de Sasuke. Si el compañero de un cárpato moría, el cárpato sólo tenía dos opciones, seguir a su compañero al más allá o convertirse en un vampiro ¿Eso era lo él le iba a dejar a Sasuke? En esos momentos unas inmensas ganas de llorar lo inundaron. Pero estaba tan débil y dolorido que ni eso podía. Sólo podía esperar el final sin moverse. _"¿Quieres vivir?"_ De la nada una voz profunda y poderosa apareció. _"Tu Dios te pregunta ¿Quieres vivir?"_ La poderosa voz resonaba dentro de su ser. Le preguntaba si quería vivir ¡Pues claro! Había muchas cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer. Había alguien que le necesitaba y esperaba por él. Quería volver a ver esos ojos negros y profundos. Y por todas sus fuerzas respondió _"Sí, quiero vivir ttebayo" _Durante unos segundos sólo hubo silencio. Tras él, la voz volvió a sonar más poderosa y autoritaria _"Desata el verdadero poder de un guerrero Kyubi. De un nueve colas. Tu Dios te lo ordena"_

Cuando se acercaba al inconsciente zorro, Kabuto vio asombrado como la piedra sagrada, la cual se encontraba junto a cuerpo del zorro, brillaba segadoramente. Sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, una garra roja de energía proveniente del zorro se abalanzó sobre él. Usando todo su poder mágico, Kabuto a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque. Sin salir de su asombro, pudo observar como el guerrero Kyubi se incorporaba, mientras una gran aura roja de energía lo envolvía. Cuando el zorro abrió sus ojos, el miedo inundó al mago. Los ojos que lo miraban eran de fuego.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Mientras sobrevolaba el bosque rumbo a la aldea, un terrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Tras semejante azote de dolor, se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en picado hacia el suelo. A duras penas consiguió aterrizar. Al tomar tierra, tuvo que recostarse contra un árbol. Su cuerpo aún se convulsionaba tras en shock ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente ese sufrimiento tan inmenso? Hasta hacía unos minutos había estado peleando contra Pein. Y aunque había sido herido, no había sufrido ningún ataque tan importante como para sufrir ese daño. Entonces su corazón se detuvo por un instante. No era suyo. Ese sufrimiento era el de Naruto. Al darse cuenta de ello, creyó morirse. Rápidamente buscó la mente de su compañero y lo que encontró lo dejó estupefacto. Veía el interior de un templo, a Kabuto, sentía un poder descomunal e incontrolable recorriendo al rubio y sobretodo sentía las ansias de un animal de destrozar a su enemigo. La mente que estaba viendo no era la de su compañero. Era la mente de un animal en plena batalla. Recomponiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, Sasuke alzó el vuelo con un destino claro. Su compañero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Dios mío Naru-zorro! ¡Escupe a Kabuto! ¡Te tengo dicho que la porquería no se come! ¡Escúpelo, escúpelo! ÒoÓ

Vaya… este capítulo ha sido verdaderamente difícil para mí o no sabía yo cómo me iba a salir esto de las peleas… yo me veía escribiendo _"… y le pegó una leche que lo mandó para el quinto pino…"_ ja ja ja no hubiese quedado muy fino XD ja ja ja aunque como es mi primer fic, supongo que es normal que me estrese algo las parte "intensas" ¿no? O.O

^_^ ji ji he de reconocer que tengo ganas de ver cómo quedará la aparición de Sasuke *o* esperemos que cuando llegue no se encuentre a Kabuto medio comido… que después tendrá que cuidar a Naru por una fuerte indigestión XD ja ja ja ja y si eso ocurre la segunda parte del ritual tendrá que posponerse ji ji ji

Muchas gracias por leer *o* me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros reviews ^//^

Muchos besos *o*

10


	7. Chapter 7

"Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche"

Este fic está basado en los libros de la saga oscura de Christine Feehan ^_^ yo he cogido los personajes de Naruto y he hecho un mejunje raro ja ja ja

Contiene OOC de los personajes, o sea que les cambiaré la personalidad según me venga bien ja ja ja ja eso es lo bueno de que sea mi fic ja ja ja

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola *o* ¡Por fin he vuelto! antes que nada, quiero dispulparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Es que he tenido problemas familiares... mi padre se ha puesto muy enfermo y con todo no he tenido ni tiempo ni ánimos para escribir, ni siquiera para leer... pero por suerte él está mejor ^_^ y yo más animada.

Espero que el capítulo os guste, aunque este ha sido el más costoso para mí, la falta de tiempo e ispiración me han complicado las cosas.

Buenos ya no os lío más, ahí va el capítulo ^_^ ¡disfrutadlo!

_**Bajo la Oscuridad de la Noche**_

**Capítulo 7**

"**Quebraderos de cabeza"**

A medida que se iba aproximando al templo, la sensación de peligro iba en aumento. Tenía que reconocer que estaba preocupado, por no decir aterrorizado. No sabía cómo se iba a encontrar a su compañero. Su adorado rubio… en esos momentos no había conciencia alguna de él en el cuerpo del zorro ¿Cómo había llegado a estar así? Sabía que cuando un cambiaforma tomaba su forma animal, muchos instintos y emociones animales podían llegar a dominarlos, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Era un animal salvaje muy poderoso y furioso en total apogeo de su fuerza.

Cuando por fin entró en la sala central del templo, el corazón se le encogió. No podía creer que ese fuera su Naruto ¡No! Ese no era su Naruto, ese era un zorro poseído. Ante él tenía una visión espeluznante. El zorro rodeado de un aura roja, tenía entre sus fauces a Kabuto, al cual mordía la pierna. Con una rabia inmensa, lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un trapo. Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta que el mago estaba muerto. Pero para el zorro no era suficiente. Después de lanzarlo por los aires y esperar a que cayera al ensangrentado suelo, con una de sus zarpas lo golpeó y lo lanzó contra una columna. Estaba claro que el zorro no pensaba dejar el cuerpo maltrecho del mago, hasta destrozarlo completamente.

Rápidamente Sasuke se situó frente al colérico animal.- ¡Naruto! Vuelve en ti Naruto.- la intensa mirada del moreno se clavó en esos ojos de fuego.- El peligro ya pasó. El mago está muerto. Ven conmigo… por favor.- dicho esto, estiró su mano hacia el zorro, en busca de una respuesta de que Naruto le había oído. Al entrar en la mente del rubio, sólo encontró una densa niebla, roja como la sangre. No había ni rastro de su compañero.

De repente, a una velocidad sobrenatural, una garra de brillante energía roja se abalanzó sobre él. Los cárpatos eran los seres más rápidos de la Tierra y Sasuke podía presumir de ser de los más fuertes y rápidos de su gente. Pero en este caso, ni su gran velocidad fue suficiente. La gran garra roja le había herido de gravedad, desgarrando la carne de su pecho y abdomen. Tras el golpe, el cazador fue lanzado contra una de las columnas del templo.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente. La situación en la que se encontraba no pintaba nada bien. Tras la pelea con Pein había perdido mucha energía y encima ahora estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Demasiada. Lo más sabio, era marcharse a curar sus heridas y dejar que los zorros se encargaran de controlar a Naruto. Pero no podía. No podía dejar a su Naruto en esas condiciones. El verle así, poseído, sin rastro de su personalidad o persona, le rompía el alma. Sin duda, en esos momentos comprendía el alcance de sus sentimientos por el rubio. Para él, Naruto era todo. Estaba por encima de su gente, de su felicidad, de su deber y de su vida. Estaba decidido, lucharía hasta su último aliento por traerle de vuelta.

A duras penas, pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque. Esta vez, el zorro había optado por un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Para desgracia de Sasuke, el zorro dio en su blanco. Y Sasuke recibió una poderosa embestida frontal. Era increíble, la velocidad, fuerza y la violencia que poseía el animal eran casi divinas. Fue entonces cuando el cazador, tras incorporarse, pudo ver en el fondo de la sala una luz brillante de color azul. Era el colgante sagrado del pueblo Kyubi. Ahí lo comprendió todo. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de cuando le habían contado la historia del colgante. Una de las facultades del colgante era, que si utilizaba su poder un miembro del clan líder Uzumaki, este recibía todos los dones especiales de su Dios, pero también era poseído por su violencia y sus ansias de sangre.

Sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, rápidamente se desplazó al lugar donde se encontraba el colgante y lo cogió. Tras apretarlo fuertemente entre sus manos, dirigió su mirada hacia el zorro, el cual había parado su avance hacia el moreno. Tras clavar sus orbes oscuros en los de fuego, con las escasas fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos, le suplicó.

- Por favor… Naruto… - la respiración del cazador había pasado a ser, jadeos angustiosos. Su cuerpo se estaba negando a continuar. Necesitaba la tierra sanadora con urgencia.- Vuelve… por favor…

En esos momentos, los ojos de fuego que le miraban, cambiaron a un hermoso azul cielo. Instantáneamente, el zorro frente a él se transformó en su amado compañero.

- ¡Sasuke! – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Naruto corrió hacia él, hasta tomarle entre sus brazos.- Lo siento… mucho… Sasuke… - los sollozos del rubio, le hacían casi imposible hablar.- Mira lo q… que te he… hecho… - las lágrimas del rubio, caían sobre la cara de un casi inconciente Sasuke.

Aún en el estado en que se encontraba, una sensación de alivio y felicidad recorrió al moreno. Naruto estaba bien y de vuelta. Eso era suficiente.- La tierra… necesito ir… a... la… tierra… - y tras estas palabras dichas apenas en un susurro, el cárpato paró su corazón, cerró sus pulmones y todo signo vital desapareció.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Algo nervioso y preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos, tocó la puerta de la casa que tenía frente a él. Al abrirse la puerta, una bella mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes le dio la bienvenida.

- Hola Gaara.- la mujer se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso.- Me alegro muchísimo de verte. Con el lío que ha habido últimamente no te había visto.- tras este alegre recibimiento lo condujo al salón.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No gracias, Kushina.- Gaara tenía que reconocer, que la madre de Naruto era una mujer encantadora. Bueno, hasta que le daban sus arrebatos de marimacho matona. La conocía desde que era niño y la quería como si fuera de su familia. Y una parte de él, esperaba que al final sí se convirtiera en parte de ella.- He venido a ver a Naruto. Estoy muy preocupado después del ataque que sufrió la villa anoche ¿Él está bien? – la preocupación se hizo evidente en los ojos aguamarinas del pelirrojo. Desde el ataque del vampiro en el claro, todo había sido un completo caos. Sólo había conseguido ver a Naruto una vez y para su desgracia, había aparecido ese cazador con dudosas intenciones. Le daba la sensación que Naruto había desaparecido de su vida ¡Maldición! Sólo habían pasado unos días sin apenas verle y ya le estaba entrando la paranoia.

- Oh… lo siento mucho Gaara, pero Naruto no está.- Kushina había puesto una expresión de incomodidad.- No está durmiendo en casa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – el asombro y el desconcierto de Gaara no se hicieron esperar.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

El sol hacía unas horas que se había ocultado y en una profunda cueva, en la montaña sagrada junto al templo, se podía observar a Naruto acostado en una gran cama. A unos pocos metros de esta, se encontraba una piscina natural de agua caliente. Los ojos del rubio observaban las burbujas que brotaban del agua.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios. En su desesperación por estar cerca del moreno, había hecho que le llevaran a la cueva donde descansaba el cazador, una cama para poder dormir allí y no separarse del moreno hasta que despertara. Por un momento pensó que así su angustia sería menor. Pero fue una mentira. Esa sensación angustiosa lo seguía carcomiendo sin cesar. Se sentía vacío y solo, muy solo. Parecía una cáscara vacía. Sin duda necesitaba a su cárpato mandón. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo en el centro de la cueva. Bajo ese punto exacto, dormía el sueño de los cárpatos Sasuke. Sanando sus heridas. Heridas que le había hecho él. Una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. Él había sido el que había herido a Sasuke, hasta casi matarlo ¿Qué clase de compañero era él? El moreno no se merecía eso. No se merecía un compañero tan nefasto como él. Si fuera justo, se alejaría todo lo posible del cárpato. Estaba claro que sólo le causaba problemas y encima de los peligrosos. Pero necesitaba volver a verlo aunque fuera una vez más. Sólo una. Para ver si estaba bien y poder abrazarle. Sólo eso. Con eso bastaba ¿verdad? _"Eso no te lo crees ni tú."_ Resonó en su mente claramente ¿A quién pretendía engañar? A él mismo, estaba claro. Sólo ver a Sasuke no era suficiente. Él quería estar con el moreno para siempre. Y en estos momentos, sobretodo quería estar entre sus brazos sintiendo su calor y su aroma.

De repente, lo sintió. Alguien se acercaba. Rápidamente se incorporó y se concentró para intentar percibir el olor del intruso. Entonces se relajó, conocía muy bien ese olor, pero ¿qué hacía él allí?

Del pasillo de piedra, el cual era el único acceso a la cueva, apareció un serio Gaara. Tras acercarse al rubio, pararse frente a él y observarle detenidamente durante unos instantes, que al rubio le parecieron eternos, por fin habló.

- Naruto, por favor. Explícamelo todo.- la cara del pelirrojo reflejaba una gran preocupación.- Tu madre me ha dicho, que tienes una "relación especial" con el cazador cárpato ¿Qué significa eso?

En realidad, su amigo no sabía nada referente a su emparejamiento con Sasuke y además, tampoco conocía muy bien las costumbre cárpatas. Con un profundo suspiro se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en ella. Era mejor ponerse cómodo, le llevaría un buen rato poner al tanto a su amigo de la situación.

- Ven Gaara, siéntate.- dijo mientras palmeaba la cama, para que se sentara a su lado.- Lo que voy a contarte es algo complicadillo, ttebayo.

Con un asentimiento con la cabeza, el pelirrojo obedeció sin decir nada.

- Pues verás…a ver como te lo cuento… - en la cara de Naruto podía verse claramente, lo que le estaba costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Por norma general, Gaara tenía bastante paciencia con Naruto, pero este no era el caso. Lo poco que le había contado Kushina Uzumaki, lo había hecho imaginarse lo peor ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya se estaba imaginando que Naruto se había liado con el cazador! Pero tras pensarlo más calmadamente, llegó a la conclusión que era imposible. Eran de diferentes especies y los cárpatos, sólo se emparejaban con otros cárpatos ¿verdad? – Naruto. Al grano. – no pudo contenerse, tenía que saber ya.

- Tienes razón, ttebayo ¿Sabes que los cárpatos tienen un único compañero y que es para toda la eternidad? Pues la historia va por ahí.- al escuchar lo que Naruto decía, un mal presentimiento recorrió a Gaara. Sin duda lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar.- Pues como te iba diciendo…

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

La sala de entrenamiento que poseía estaba destrozada. Un fiel reflejo de cómo se encontraba él ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto estuviera casado? ¡Y encima había sucedido delante de sus narices! Tras machacar en saco de arena que tenía delante, se sentó en el suelo, recostando su espalda contra la pared. Por primera vez en su vida, Gaara no Sabaku no sabía que hacer. Una parte de él quería luchar por Naruto y sea todo dicho, matar al maldito cárpato roba rubios. Y otra, resignarse y respetar el "matrimonio" del rubio, aunque no le pareciera muy legítimo ¿Qué hacer? Siempre había estado enamorado de su amigo ¿Y se lo iba a ceder a ese cazador de pacotilla? ¡Ni hablar! Encontraría la forma de anular el conjuro que le había echado el cárpato a Naruto. Y después de eso, se declararía ¡Sí, señor! Y si el rubio lo rechazada, haría lo imposible por conquistarle. Estaba claro que su postura de esperar a ver si Naruto comenzaba a tener interés, no había funcionado, así que ahora venía la de ataque. Iría a por el corazón del rubio sin tregua.

Tras poner su mente en orden, se dirigió hacia el interior de su casa, con un pensamiento muy claro. Tenía que conseguir toda la información necesaria sobre su enemigo.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Mientras estaba acostado en la cama, Naruto no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con su amigo. Sin duda la reacción de Gaara le resultó muy extraña, había esperado otro comportamiento. Que le diera un discurso en plan, de cómo había permitido que algo así pasara, que era estúpido, algo. Asombro o enfado. Pero nada. Gaara simplemente no mostró expresión alguna. La verdad, que el pelirrojo no era muy expresivo, pero con todos los años que se conocían, pues Naruto ya sabía lo que sentía con ver esos ojos. Pero esa inexpresividad lo había dejado descolocado. Simplemente había escuchado toda la historia, se había quedado unos momentos sin ni siquiera pestañear y después se levantó y se marchó. Sin duda había sido un shock para su pelirrojo amigo. Aunque bien pensado era evidente. Para él también había sido todo muy difícil de asimilar.

Tras un profundo suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde tenía una mochila con comida. La abrió y rebuscó en busca de algo que le resultara apetitoso. Pero desde hacía días que su estómago se negaba a comer, a no ser que se obligara. Y desde la batalla de la noche anterior, le era prácticamente imposible ingerir alimento alguno. Pero tenía que alimentarse. Cuando Sasuke despertara, tenía que estar en buenas condiciones. Tal vez el moreno necesitara de su sangre.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Ya habían pasado tres noches desde el ataque del vampiro y el mago. Y en todo ese tiempo Naruto se había negado en abandonar la cueva. Estaba claro que el rubio no se movería de allí, hasta que el cárpato despertara. En ese tiempo, tanto su familia como su amigo Gaara habían ido a verle y a asegurarse de que comía. También habían intentado convencerle de que saliera, pero había resultado inútil. Si no fuera porque respiraba y hablaba algo, hubieran pensado que el rubio estaba muerto.

Igual que los últimos días, Naruto estaba recostado en la cama. Nadie diría, que se trataba del mismo rubio hiperactivo y ruidoso de hacía unos días atrás. Naruto mentalmente se maldijo ¿Desde cuando se había convertido él en una nena llorona? Desde que conoció a Sasuke, estaba claro. Estaba decidido. En cuanto el moreno despertara le daría una soberana paliza, por haberle hecho eso.

En esos momentos, la tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Y seguidamente, la tierra en medio de la cueva se abrió. De ella surgió Sasuke, elegantemente vestido y totalmente inmaculado.

Al verlo, a Naruto casi se le salió el corazón del pecho. Mejor dejaba lo de la paliza, para otra ocasión. Como un rayo el rubio se abalanzó a los brazos de Sasuke.

- Lo siento, Sasuke. – Abrazado como estaba al moreno, no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz.- Ha sido culpa mía, ttebayo.

Sin esperar a me dijera algo más, Sasuke cazó los labios del rubio con desesperación. El beso era una mezcla de pasión, amor, ternura y ansiedad. Con ese beso, el cazador quería transmitirle a Naruto todo lo que sentía. A la vez, que aplacaba su necesidad del rubio. A regañadientes se separó de él. Aunque su cuerpo le pedía que saciara sus demandas con su compañero, antes debía alimentarse.

- He de ir a alimentarme Naruto.- acariciando el rostro del rubio tiernamente, añadió.- Volveré lo antes posible.- dicho esto, Sasuke se disolvió y desapareció.

En esos momentos la mente de Naruto se quedó en blanco. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el grito enfurecido del rubio retumbó en la cueva.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – no se lo podía creer. Había estado desesperado por ver al moreno y estar con él, y el muy idiota le da un beso y se larga. Dejándolo plantado y con un calentón de mil narices, todo había que decirlo. En esos momentos, la idea de la paliza volvió a surgir con más fuerza que nunca. Mejor aún, se iba a marchar a su casa y mandar al demonio a Sasuke ¡Sí! Ahí se quedaba el cárpato de pacotilla ese. Además, si necesitaba sangre, él podía habérsela dado ¿O es que no le gustaba la suya? _"Esas son tonterías Naruto. Tranquilízate. En estos momentos mi necesidad de sangre es muy grande. Si tomara de ti, seguramente no podría controlarme. Y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño."_ Tenía que reconocer, que esa aclaración lo había tranquilizado. Pero de todas maneras, le habría gustado proveer para Sasuke. _"Por cierto, Naruto… cuando regrese, te demostraré si me gusta o no tú sangre."_ El tono tan sensual que había usado el moreno, había conseguido que el cuerpo de Naruto se igualara a un volcán en erupción ¡Maldición! Como esto siguiera así, iba a sufrir combustión espontánea.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

Tras llegar a un pueblo cercano a Konoha, Sasuke había divisado a unos fuertes hombres en una de las callejuelas. Utilizando su habilidad para manipular las mentes, hizo que se adentraran en un callejón oscuro y solitario. Allí los esperaba él, hambriento, dispuesto a llenarse de fuerza nuevamente.

Mientras se alimentaba, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas a lo mismo ¡Podía haber perdido a Naruto! Sin duda ya no podía aplazar más el atarlo a él definitivamente. Completaría el ritual y así podría mantener a salvo al rubio completamente. Ya que así no se alejaría de él y no podría ocultar su mente. Además, ya no podía más. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Sentía que iba a volverse loco. Jamás imaginó una pasión tan desmedida, como la que sentía por el rubio.

Un pequeño gemido lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba tomando mucha sangre del primero de los hombres, sin no paraba ya le dañaría. Tras cerrar los pinchazos del cuello del hombre, llamó al segundo. Con los tres donantes que tenía, recuperaría sus fuerzas pronto.

^.^ / *¬* / ¬.¬ / o_o / ^_^ / o

¿Cuánto hacía que se había ido el maldito bastardo ese? Sin duda una eternidad. Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué estaba él como un idiota esperándole? Muy frustrado, empezó a revolverse los cabellos dorados con ambas manos. Tras dejarse los cabellos como si le hubieran atacado una manada de gatos hambrientos, se tumbó en la cama con un gran suspiro. Tal vez debería irse a su casa. Al estar acompañado de su familia, era posible que dejara de pensar en Sasuke. Sí, se iría a casa. Ya estaba harto de esperar como una tonta enamorada. Pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Sasuke se materializó justo encima de él. Aprisionando con su cuerpo, el del rubio.

- Tú no te vas a ningún sitio. Naruto.- sin esperar replica alguna, la boca de Sasuke cubrió la de Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sí lo sé... vais a matarme por posponer un capítulo más el lemón ToT pero ya seguro que en el próximo cae ^_^ así que ya me tengo que poner manos a lo obra con él, que seguro que se me atraganta y esta vez no quiero tardar tanto en actualizar... así que espero que me deis vuestros ánimos que en estos momentos me irían muy bien ^_^ gracias.

Muchas gracias por leer, por vuestros reviews y por tener tanta paciencia *o* ¡GRACIAS!

Muchos besos y abrazos a **Enit Shadow**, **jinjuriki del Jubi** y **TanInu**. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews *o*

10


End file.
